The Lies of Albus Dumbledore
by Kateisacupcake
Summary: That Harry Potter is the boy-who-lived, who vanquished Voldermort is based purely on the word of the Great Albus Dumbledore. What if Albus Dumbledore wasn't the great man that everyone believed? How would it change Harry's world? Very OOC. Definitely not for fans of Dumbledore or the Weasley Slytherin!Harry HxHr
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A Surprising Discovery

A/N: hello! Well firstly, Harry Potter does not belong to me. Secondly, this fic will be definitely different from canon, although it may not seem it at the start once the first few years are finished it will be completely different! Just bear with it! I'll try my best not to include irrelevant cannon bits! Although some are necessary to show some of the changes :)

And thirdly, please review! I have most of this story planned out and i can see it being quite long - long enough that i don't want to write it if no ones interested in it. So yeah, please review if your interested!

Kate

**...oOoOo...**

Chapter 1

**Petunia Dursley's day way going quite well...all things considered. Vernon had recently been given a promotion to 'sales director' at Gruntings, which mostly pleased Petunia as she could now brag excessively about the fabulous holiday that Vernon had booked for the family. **

Even her little Diddykins was behaving today, but that could be more to the fact that Petunia had just placed a third breakfast in front of the already overly plump child.

The arrival of a stranger on Privet Drive had Petunia with her nose almost pressed against the windows to see what gossip she could collect - strangers in Privet Drive were few and far between. This man was presenting her with a great opportunity; to discover the latest gossip about the residents of Privet Drive as this man would show her just which unfortunate soul has made the social faux pas of inviting this stranger to their house. In broad daylight too! It was to her horror that Petunia saw the man approaching their house.

As he turned abruptly onto the drive of number 4 and started the short journey to the door Petunia Dursley cringed at the very idea of the gossip this odd old man would incur.

"Yes?" she demanded the sneer on her face matching the disapproving tone with which she addressed the man ruining her day. The next words she heard had her face dropping into a look of startled shock but of also indignation.

"No. Absolutely not. I don't want freaks like him around my family anymore!" she hissed glancing around quickly. If any of the neigbours so much as thought that the Dursleys could associate with such strange people...well, it didn't bear thinking about.

"Petunia, Harry has no other..." Albus Dumbledore tried calmly to explain to the fuming woman as she cut him off with repetitions of "No."

Albus sighed and something seemed to shift behind the comforting twinkle of his eyes as he informed her "Very well. It appears that you have left me with no other choice."

"Imperio"

...oOoOo...

Harry Potter awoke to the same familiar sight that had greeted him for the past 10 years. The floorboards that created the ceiling of his cupboard were the same old worn out floorboards that he awoke to every morning.

However to Harry Potter this day was special. It was his 11th birthday. He wondered if this year was going to be the year that the Dursleys would remember and celebrate it. He was pulled back down to earth and out of his thoughts by his Aunt smacking the door repeatedly.

"Get up boy. Diddy's hungry." he heard his Aunt cry in a shrill voice.

Harry sighed as he remember that this was the Dursleys he lived with. He would have to become a lord or some other notable figure in society before the Dursleys would even admit to his presence and even then he was doubtful that they would acknowledge him . Even so, he reminded himself, if he had that kind of power he would ensure that everyone in all of Little Whinging knew just what the Dursleys were like.

With one last sigh he got up and went about his morning routine as normal. The difference to the norm however came when Harry went to collect the post. He had a letter. Him!

'Mr. H. Potter

The Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey'

There was no mistake - really how many other people lived in a cupboard under the stairs. Harry wisely stuffed his letter deep into his pockets as he brought the other post to the table; gym advertisements, take away menus and Aunt Petunia's magazines. Nothing much that interested him.

He waited with the letter buried in his pocket all day until he was allowed to return to his cupboard. Carefully breaking the wax apart he opened the envelope and withdrew 2 separate pieces of stiff, yellowing paper.

The first was a letter and the second a book list. The letter declared that he, Harry Potter, was a wizard, but stranger still that he had a place at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry.

Harry thought that this might have been a joke but, he decided, he should speak to the Dursleys about it. What if it was true? Besides who would play a joke on him and not inform Dudley? Who would have teased him all day. The absence of this left Harry to draw the conclusion that this must be true.

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry began cautiously the next morning.

"What, boy?"

" I've received a letter." he said timidly holding out the strange paper.

Vernon's face paled as he read the letter to the point where he was positively ashen.

"Petunia!" he screamed. "Petunia, he's a ... a you-know-what! We can finally get rid of him!"

Harry could not have been more surprised at his Uncle's reaction than if Vernon started to get up and dance.

Trying desperately to remove that image from his mind he almost missed his uncle saying "Boy, we're going to London. Get your things from the cupboard."

Surprised at this change of events,

Harry looked around his cupboard and seeing nothing that he would want he simply grabbed one of Dudley's old coats and walked quickly out to the car.

**...oOoOo...**

Uncle Vernon pulled of the busy London road and stopped the car. An "Out." had Harry scrambling to leave the car before his Uncle Vernon drove off yelling back "And don't ever come near us again Potter!"

Harry wandered through London aimlessly until he was drawn towards a dingy looking inn that a rusted sign proclaimed to be 'The Leaky Cauldron'. Upon entering the bar, Harry was surprised at the crowd that the small pub contained. An old man hobbled towards him and stopped mid-step to gawk at his forehead. "Mr Potter?" he whispered almost reverently, his eyes showing his great shock. "erm, yes?" Harry asked nervously. At this confirmation an unnatural hush descended over the pub as even the rats stopped squeaking at the news that this boy was Harry Potter.

As quickly as the hush began it stopped as all at once everyone surged forwards to speak to him. Their words were lost in the large cloud of noise that struck him.

"Enough!" roared the barman. At this everyone reluctantly went back to their seats stealing the occasional glances at him. "I'm Tom, Mister Potter. An honour to meet you sir, an honour." the barman -Tom - told Harry. After glancing around to make sure this could be a wizard dwelling (the strange dress-like outfits worn by all made it fairly clear this was not a place Uncle Vernon would have declared 'normal') "H-hello, Tom. I'm looking for Dia...Diagon Alley?" Harry said quietly and uncertainly.

"Right this way Mister Potter." Tom replied with a hint of a smile.

**...oOoOo...**

Harry returned to The Leaky Caldron in a state of utter shock. He really was a wizard. He was really, really rich. Harry wasn't sure which of these two statements sounded the most ludicrous. He had been told by the strange little goblin, Griphook, that as heir to the Potter vaults he owned several different estates around the world. Or, at least he would when he became 17. This was too much for the boy who, until today, lived in a cupboard under the stairs in a house where he was only good enough to do the chores.

Having been inside his vault and withdraw some of the wizarding currency 'galleons' he had secured a room for all of August at The Leaky Cauldron. Harry smiled as he realised that he wouldn't have to see the Dursleys again but instead could spend the last month of his holidays acclimatising to the new and exciting world that he now belonged to.

**...oOoOo...**

A/N: so there it is! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Trevor the Toad, a Singing Hat and a Surprising Snake**

A/N: YAY! Thank you so much to my reviewers: dana-san;ALPHAQ69; Becca1994; god of all and to the guest! also to everyone favouriteing and following and well anyone reading really!

So this chapter is pretty much the journey and the sorting, it turned out to be longer than expected!

A fairly important plot point here is that the list of names that McGonagall reads out for the sorting is random rather than alphabetical, it will all become clear...or at least I hope it will! possibly not this chapter, but meh.

Please review and I hope you enjoy it!

Kate

**...oOoOo...**

Albus Dumbledore was worried. And when Albus Dumbledore is worried, it will never bode well for the wizarding world. The reason for the concern lay at the feet of Harry Potter; or more at the missing feet of Harry Potter. He was not, as Albus had assumed, at number 4 Privet Drive being ... nurtured by his relatives.

And this caused him quite a problem. In Albus' plans, Harry Potter needed to be a naive young boy awed at being introduced to the magical world. Albus had found that in general, people who were both inexperienced and greatful were the easiest to manipulate. But, of course he, being the benevolent and caring wizard that he was believed to be, he couldn't possibly stoop to manipulating someone...but pushing them in the correct direction, yes that was much more fitting of someone like him.

He sighed as he realised that the early dismissing of the rumours of Harry Potter being seen in The Leaky Cauldron as preposterous, could have been an error. He also felt his heart sink and his stomach turn as he realised that he was now relying on Molly Weasley and her brood of irritating but useful red heads to intercept Harry before platform 9 and 3/4, setting up the situation for the youngest boy...Rupert, no...Rodger...Ronald, yes Ronald was his name, to start pushing the influence of the great Albus Dumbledore onto Harry.

If Harry did have even a little knowledge of the wizarding world then he would, most likely, be informed that the train left at 11, and even how to get to the platform. Molly Weasley was constantly delayed everywhere, neither hell or high water could cause her to be at her destination on time. And her children just enhanced the situation.

Albus took a deep breath and steeled himself. Even if it proved true that Harry had been exposed to magic well it would not be the end of the world. His plans would just need a little... editing.

**...oOoOo...**

Harry looked at the imposing scarlet train and the crowded platform. He had ensured that he was on the train at least 15 minutes early. He sat alone in an empty compartment until a round-faced boy by the name of Neville Longbottom joined him. After hesitantly making introducing himself - yes, he really was the Harry Potter. Really Potter wasn't that common a surname so who else could all these people mean? - Harry sat quietly waiting for the train to pull out of the station.

Just as the last whistle was being blown signalling the train's imminent departure, Harry spotted a family of red heads being ushered onto the train by their mother, a seemingly plump and bossy lady, if her attitude to her children was anything to go by.

Whilst watching these events, a small girl with wild bushy hair appeared at the door of their compartment "Hello. I'm Hermione Granger. You are?" She demanded. Taken aback by the strange feeling of familiarity this girl was stirring in Harry, he quickly replied "Harry, Harry Potter."

"Oh! I've heard all about you! Your in several of my books - I got them for extra reading you see, you can never have enough books!" she said quickly blushing, "yes you're featured in _Modern Magical History, Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Centuary_, hmmmn, _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_..."

Harry's reply stopped the obviously over excited girl mid sentence as she looked on at him in shock. "you mean...you...you don't know?" At the shake of his head she launched into a long explanation.

"Well you see, until Halloween of 1981, Britain was suffering from a 'Dark Lord' ...erm, several texts refer to him as 'He-who-must-not-be-named' his 'rein of terror' according to '_Modern Magical History_'..." the lecture continued on until she reached the relevant points about Harry. "and you...well you defeated him, no ones really sure how...but you did. Your a hero to the wizards, Harry." she finished.

Harry was caught up in all of this information that was suddenly available to him, his parents, they had died, no been murdered for him. It wasn't their actions that caused their deaths, but those of a psychopath - from Hermione's books' depiction. They didn't die from a drunken car crash like the Dursleys had told him. . His parents had loved him enough to die for him. This changed everything

'I will not be manipulated again' he declared to him self, not even guessing at the impact this would have on his future.

**...oOoOo...**

The train journey passed quickly as Harry chatted amicably with Hermione and Neville. Neville, being something that was referred to in this world as a 'pureblood' already knew quite a bit about the magical world and was happy to pass on his knowledge of it to both Harry and Hermione.

Before Harry had realised that so much time had passed they were pulling up to a small station...well platform really. The sign proclaimed this 'Hogsmede Station' and Hermione hissed excitedly that this was 'one of the world's only all wizarding towns'.

Drawn by cries of "firs' yer's" the trio toward the giant man holding an enormous lantern above everyone's heads.

The journey to the castle was different to any experience Harry had previously had, in fact, previously Harry would have described the experience as magical. Harry managed to hold on to Neville's toad, Trevor, despite his many bids for freedom and carefully place him in Neville's pocket before leaving the boats. Resigned to ending up in a pocket, Trevor sulked his way up to the castle missing the imposing sight it offered to the first years, most of whom felt suddenly very, very small.

**...oOoOo...**

A stern witch in scarlet robes met the students in the entrance hall. They were lectured at length about the importance of their house and all that. Only half listening, Harry chose to view his fellow year group whilst they were otherwise occupied.

There was a wide range of people he noted, from well presented and imposing to scruffy and stupid.

As they entered the hall Harry heard the whispers of Hermione informing everyone she encountered that it was "an enchanted ceiling." or so one of her many books said.

As the first years gathered together after hearing a hat sing - a new and notable experience for all of them - Professor McGonagall informed them that when their name was called they were to come to the front and place on the hat. Harry looked strangely at Hermione, did she mean the hat that had just sang to them?

After "Bones, Susan" was declared a 'hufflepuff' it became apparent that yes, she did mean the singing hat. About half way through the sorting just after "Malfoy, Draco" was declared a 'ravenclaw' much to his horror, the hat called out "Potter, Harry" and the silence quickly followed by hushed whispers once more broke out until Harry place the battered hat atop of his head.

"Interesting. Very intresting, Mister Potter. I'm expecting great things from you Mister Potter, very great things indeed." a voice said to him.

Harry was quickly reminded of the strange old wand maker - a mister Ollivander - who also said simmilar things.

"Well Mister Potter, I can clearly see there is only one possible place for you."

And with a cry of "SLYTHERIN" the hall once more descended into chaos as Harry made his way over to the green and silver table.

Neville watched on anxiously from the hufflepuff table as his other friend "Granger, Hermione" was called.

"Now now, Miss Granger. How exciting. Quite the intellect we have here but what's this...oh. Oh ho ho. Yes, had better be that. Beware Miss Granger, you are history in the making." said the hat, with the smug air of knowing an important secret that is hidden from the rest of the world. And with a yell of "SLYTHERIN" history really was made, as the first muggle-born witch was sorted into the house of the serpents.

**...oOoOo...**

A/N: and there it is chapter 2. Hmmmn quick few points, Neville's a hufflepuff mainly because I see his actions throughout as being inspired by loyalty rather than bravery, really. Sorting was random because well I couldn't see the hat putting her in slytherin without Harry and its kind of important to the story so yeah. Draco gets to be a ravenclaw because really his actions do not scream sneaky slytherin but he is neither loyal not brave, especially at 11 so he gets to be a raven.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Potions Professors and Parents Past

Hello! Quick note - some points reviewers raised! Sam the guest-the sorting was random, forced...hmmm possibly a little but , its fairly important to the story!

dana-san raised the very good point of Harry already knowing what the wizarding world thought of him. I sort of see him as being a bit in awe and shell shocked at the new world around him, so much so that he withdraws a bit and observes more that talks to people. Sorry if it wasn't clear, i just thought it would be a nice way to introduce Hermione and once more show that Harry isn't as naive as normal reaching hogwarts...may go back and change it...

Well as per, thanks for reading!

...oOoOo...

Once slytherin house had recovered from the shock of having the-boy-who-lived and a mudblood added to their lair, Harry and Hermione actually enjoyed being in slytherin. They gained the acceptance of the others when they were tested by Salazar Slytherin's fabled dagger.

It was silver, with alexandrite gem stones inlayed. It was an awed Hermione, once again having people question if she should be in ravenclaw, whispered to him that: "Alexandrite is one of the rarest and most expensive gemstones there is. That amount of them would be worth millions, if not more than that."

Caelum, one of the slytherin prefects, processed to make a small cut on both Harry and Hermione's hands. Upon their blood touching the dagger it glowed a bright silver each time, proving to the house that they both belonged here.

The surprised faces of several of their housemates and Hermione herself did not surprise Harry; in fact he grinned happily at this. No one could dispute that they belonged - a new feeling for him.

Their acceptance was also gained by the fact that Hermione kept the subject of her muggle parents very, very quiet.

Unfortunately for both Crabbe, Vincent and Goyle Greggory, all first year snakes are required to be tested by the dagger. Upon drawing their blood the dagger did not change one little bit. The effect of this was that the majority of slytherin shunned them as they had not been deemed worthy enough to belong to the great house of Salazar Slytherin.

...oOoOo...

Their friendship with Neville continued, mainly due to his loyalty to those who he saw as his first friends.

The hand of friendship was also extended from Draco Malfoy, the boy that had been so shocked to end up in Ravenclaw. "You want to mix with the Right Sort, Potter. I could help you with that." he proclaimed. Harry saw the knowledge in this boy, he had to have been sorted a raven for a reason, he decided. After mentally calculating the risks involved in befriending Draco (like all good slytherins would), he accepted the hand.

And what a beneficial relationship it proved to be, Draco was a gold mine of potential political knowledge. He, for example, would never have know facts such as to avoid either of the Weasley twins - the practical jokers of the school or information that could be beneficial to Harry such as Pansy Parkinson's younger sister Peony hero worshipped 'the-boy-who-lived'.

Although Draco's attitude towards Hermione was less than acceptable after he overheard Harry and herself discussing her parents, Harry saw that Draco was very easy to influence. He followed the power, and evidently believed Harry to be the most powerful, so he became more wary of his insults around Hermione.

Professor Snape, a tall sneering man who was also the head of slytherin, acted strangely around Harry, who just couldn't understand why. He wasn't mean, necessarily, just distant. To Hermione however, Snape seemed to have made it his personal mission to see that she settled in well in Salazar's domain.

"First and foremost, you are slytherins. You are now family, and family looks after its own. I care not if you dislike each other and most certainty not if that is based on parents. It is now irrelevant. Your are slytherins. Petty disputes will not be tolerated. Ever. But most especially outside of these walls." Snape emphasised this point with a glare to the whole common room. "Everyone else believes slytherin house to be both the root and the home of the dark. So, we must prove them wrong by being the best we can possibly be. Or by being sneaky and cunning enough not to be caught. There is only so much I can help you with." and with that dramatic ending, Professor Snape swept away, his black robes billowing behind as several first years were left with the impression that whilst rule breaking would be fun, having to explain being caught to Professor Snape - well several slytherins suddenly became very sneaky.

After introducing themselves, the slytherin prefects Alexia Pelony and Caelum Sculptoris showed the first years to their rooms. They each had individual rooms, as it would not do for a slytherin to have to share.

...oOoOo...

As the year crept by with few notable points other than there being a troll in the castle - but after some fool hardy griffindors took care of it, apparently.

Harry started to excel in Charms, Transfiguration and Defence - despite the fact that Quirrell seemed to fear his own shadow and almost flinched away when a student raised their hand.

However, he was not doing so well with potions. In fact he was doing so badly that Professor Snape had to tutor him privately on a Wednesday evening as "It would not do for a slytherin to fail potions."

Harry was working on the 'subtle art of potion making' and whilst he would not be 'bottling fame' or 'brewing death' anytime soon he was improving. It was also in these sessions that Severus found that although Harry Potter may look like a carbon copy of his father, he really was more like Lily.

As Halloween approached, Harry was unsure how to feel. There was great excitement throughout the castle, Harry also felt grief for the parents that he had never known. To celebrate on the anniversary of their deaths seemed ... wrong.

It was during one of his additional potions lessons when Harry asked Professor Snape "erm, Sir. I...I was wondering if it was compulsory to attend the Halloween feast?" Snape looked at him with both surprise and understanding. "No. Mister Potter, it is encouraged but not compulsory to attend." he then went on to add in a softer tone, "I have not attended in the past 10 years... Your mother was a great friend of mine."

Harry could sense that the subject was now closed, even though he was intrigued by the mention of his mother; many people had said that he was just like James, his father, but no one had mentioned his mother before, except for her eyes.

...oOoOo...

When Halloween rolled around, Harry was in his room contemplating what to do with his evening when a knock at his door decided it for him.

After informing Hermione that he would not be attending the feast a look of understanding crossed her face as she drew him into a hug.

They decided to wander about the old castle as it would be empty of mostly everyone. This was how they stumbled across the Mirror of Erised. Harry spared the reflection a glance before passing over it. Once he registered what he saw however his gaze returned rather quickly.

Two figures were standing behind him and even more surprisingly his arms were wrapped around Hermione. As he studied the two figures more closely he realised that these people, they were his parents.

The first sighting of them caused Harry's heart to ache as he saw the people that, if fate had been kinder, he would have been brought up by.

As he sat in front of the mirror, Hermione perched on a desk in the back of the classroom, content to just sit back and allow Harry the time he needed with his parents.

...oOoOo...

As Albus Dumbledore scanned the slytherin table for at breakfast for Harry, he was deeply troubled. Harry was not meant to be a slytherin. He was a gryffindor, brave and true. And so easily pushed in the right direction. Albus found himself having to recalculate all of his plans, especially now the first of them had failed. The mountain troll was difficult to acquire and could not be used twice in one year, without drawing suspicion. He was now going to have to change the defences of the stone. But as for approaching Harry the grandfatherly facade was out, any slytherin worthy of their house would see through that. All hope was not lost however, he could still access harry with the tantalising treat of his father's invisibility cloak.

To a boy who had nothing of his parents, probably not even a memory, then this cloak would provide him with the thankful attitude that he would need to be able to mould Harry into what he believed to be best. He was Albus Dumbledore, after all, and so what he perceived to be best, most surely would be.

...oOoOo...

After discovering the mirror, Harry was enthralled with the idea of learning more about his parents. After Hermione had searched the library to discover lots of things about his father such as he was a chaser on the gryffindor team. But she couldn't find as much on his mother, she was a gryffindor Head Girl, with his father being Head Boy, and also regarded as a charms prodigy but apart from that, Harry knew nothing about Lily Evans-Potter.

Professor Snape seemed to be the obvious choice. So it was a crisp November day that found Harry Potter loitering outside of Snape's quarters. Hesitantly knocking an entering after a short "Enter." Harry found himself pondering how to phrase his question.

"I take it you wish to know more about Lily?" Professor Snape started quietly. At the nod of his head, Professor Snape started the tale of how he and Lily had become friends and stayed that way through the early years of hogwarts. "and then we fell out, and she never spoke to me again." said Severus sadly, finishing the story but unwilling to go into the issues of Death Eaters and Blood Purity with a young and impressionable boy. With a "Thank you, professor" Harry left his office to return to the common room.

Abandoning his marking, Severus summoned a large bottle of Tugl's firewhiskey, a brand far more potent than Ogden's and notoriously difficult to acquire. After slowly sipping the burning liquor Severus continued reminiscing about the friend he'd lost that day and the tragic demise of his love.

**...oOoOo...**

A/N: I see Snape as being friendly and protective towards the slytherins and having so much hate towards the gryffindors due to the marauders, although Snape will never be snuggly, I also don't see him as evil incarnate!

The whole dagger thing is that I think slytherins would have some form of initiation ceremony, or else they would have eaten Hermione alive...but they still might and as for the alexandrite well I can't imagine Salazar being content with anything but the absolute best so he gets some alexandrite as it appears green in quite dull natural light (such as the light from the lake!) ... or so the Internet says.

So I'd really love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, ALL thoughts welcome, even criticism, although if you are going to critise please also have a way of improving it (well unless it's obvious! :))

seriously though, reviews are inspirational and well, I can't sleep cause I'm excited to read them and filling my time writing. More reviews = more excitement = more writing :)

**Thanks again for reading/reviewing/both! ;) **

Kate


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Heinous Headmasters and Quirrell causing a Quandary! **

A/N: Grrr, writers block is nasty, however tea is inspirational! :) This chapter took me much longer than I thought it would.

Also twiddles, I'm glad you like it! Thank you for your review! Your view on Ron were really interesting :)

...oOoOo...

Albus Dumbledore felt a great sense of achievement of his activities today. He had set the scene perfectly for a grateful Harry. It was 3 days away from Christmas and the start of stage 1 of his master plan. Albus had begun a conversation with Minerva in a corridor - well aware of the passing slytherin, who as luck would have it was the type of blood purist that slytherin were so stereotyped by, about how worried he was for young Miss Granger settling into slytherin with her muggle heritage.

Karl Renhet was the eavesdropping slytherin who upon hearing this news departed for the common room as fast as he could. This mudblood was an imposter in the hallowed halls of slytherin. It just would not do.

Albus smiled as he walked past groups of slytherins hearing words such as "mudblood","fraud" and "filth" escaping their conversations. Slytherin house would reject the Granger girl leaving Harry feeling alone and isolated from either Granger or his house. As he saw it, it was a win/win situation.

...oOoOo...

When Harry and Hermione entered the common room it was to their confusion that a dead silence fell over the common room. It was broken by a cry of "filthy mudblood." from a 4th year slytherin Harry recognised vaguely as...someone Renhet. This broke the silence that had so far been imposed on the common rooms and soon insults were being flung left and right at Hermione.

It took a roar of "QUIET!" from Caelum to subdue the crowd that was made up of around 1/4 of slytherin house. "The dagger accepted her, Salazar has spoken. Muggle heritage or not, therefore we will accept her as well. Now leave." Having the pureblood prefect speak these words had a great impact on the majority of these slytherins, who had been caught up in the excitement of having a imposter in their midst. They all left to go about their business, only a few staying in the common room, leaving a still shocked Harry and Hermione in their wake.

**...oOoOo...**

It took the slytherins several weeks to adapt to the revelation that they housed a muggleborn, but eventually Hermione was once more accepted.

It was also around this time that the first snow of the season fell. Both Harry and Hermione had chosen to stay at hogwarts, but they were one of the few who did. They awoke on Christmas morning to discover a large pile of presents at the foot of their beds. Harry received Bertie Botts Every-Flavour Beans from both Neville and Draco, who were both well aware that they were his favourite sweets. Hermione got him a large box of chocolate frogs, which whilst being delicious, he also found the concept of eating something that was trying to jump around all the time difficult.

Harry also received some fudge from a Mrs Weasley, but knowing from a young age not to accept things from strangers he 'accidentally' left it in the common room. It was the unspoken rule that if it was left there, then it was free game.

However, Harry's most interesting present by far was an invisibility cloak: it had belonged to his father! The note that informed him of all of this was signed by the headmaster. How odd.

"It's almost like we're being encouraged to break the rules..." a puzzled Harry said to Hermione on boxing day. They had finished all their holiday work in the week leading up to Christmas, allowing for them to relax before the new term started.

"We could go explore now, Harry?" Hermione suggested. And that was how they discovered Quirrell trying to slip into the third floor corridor when most of the school were absent.

They followed him into the long dark hallway and watched as Quirrell opened the only door on the corridor. It was to their shock and surprise when the giant head of a black dog pushed Quirrell back out onto the floor, snapping and spitting as it did so.

They stayed frozen to the spot as Quirrell scrambled out of the corridor and back into the main part of the school. When an appropriate amount of time for Quirrell to go elsewhere has passed, they recovered enough to leave the corridor and head back to their common room.

**...oOoOo...**

Neither child noticed when a certain wizard suddenly became visable in the forbidden floor. 'Yes. Yes, I do believe my plan is working.' he thought to himself as his eyes twinkled threateningly.

**...oOoOo...**

A/N: I see some of the slytherins disliking muggles/muggleborns due to ignorance, obviously some of them would have been influenced by their parents (cough draco cough) and well they'll be some who just don't care but I think that the overall view would be eventual acceptance of Hermione by most.

Also, Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans are AWESOME! I highly recommend them!...well rotten egg, earwax and dirt aren't really that yummy but there is a fabulous watermelon flavour! :)

So, next chapter will have lots of action from the awesome foursome (Harry, Hermione, Neville and Draco) as they take on the aim of acquiring the philosopher's stone! I'm hoping to finish and post it today, as I'm going to be busy all of Friday!

Would be really nice to hear from people so please review and thanks again for reading!

Kate


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: All things Philosophical**

Hello! I'm really sorry if I've set off all the new chapter alerts! This is just the edited version of chapter 5 as somehow my edits were removed (very embarrassing!) :(

A/N: A small part that becomes relevant, the neville/draco/harry quidditch incident never happens, Harry isn't on the team either! So this is the chapter which ends the philosophers stone segment of the story! I've had so many issues with it. I mean the tasks in the book are practically tailor made to Harry Ron and Hermione, makes them difficult to adapt, although I did think that Draco's challenge could be a sneering contest against a magical mirror, but alas...anyways now I've rambled on for a bit, hope you enjoy the story! :)

**...oOoOo...**

After glimpsing the creature that lurked on the forbidden floor - Hermione later identified it as a cerberus; after consulting the library, of course! Harry became much more wary of Quirrell and also the castle itself. For if a cerberus - a class 2 dangerous beast - could reside inside the castle walls what else could?

Quirrell was acting oddly, well more oddly than usual that is. Draco informed Harry that he had heard him arguing with himself in an empty classroom.

It wasn't until one summers day, shortly after the exams that the quartet overheard Quirrell's hushed whispers from within an abandoned room. "Yes master. We will gotonightmaster." he rasped, his stammer surprisingly absent.

The evening found Harry, Hermione, Draco and Neville hidden under the invisibility cloak, following Quirrell as quietly as they could through the school. Harry honestly believed that they would be caught when Neville decided that it was a good time to sneeze.

Thankfully Quirrell only glanced suspiciously at a passing portrait before continuing on.

...oOoOo...

When the quartet had met up earlier, they decided that if Quirrell came to this floor they would give him 10 minutes before they followed. They wouldn't want to run into him, after all and Hermione had pointed out the good fact that if they waited then if there was other things than the cerberus, Quirrell would be the one dealing with, it not them.

After lurking around in the corridor for what they hoped was ten minutes, as none of them had the good idea of bringing a watch, Harry hesitantly opened the door.

Jumping back - just in case - Harry was greeted with the sight of a slumbering cerberus to his relief. Looking around for whatever the dog was guarding, as a creature like that could only be guarding something, Hermione spotted a trap door in the floor. It took all four of them to lift the colossal paw that was draped over the entrance, although the marks on the floor showed that it had only recently been move there.

After staring down the large dark hole that the trap door revealed, all four drew back quickly...until they noticed that the quiet snores of the cerberus had stopped. They turned as one to the sight of a salivating cerberus, grumpy from being woken. It then became a rush to get through the hole as fast as humanly possible.

Their descent was stopped by a soft but ropy something. Neville felt around and quickly came to the conclusion of "Devil's Snare. It's Devil's Snare! Everyone stay still" that was easier said than done for Draco as the Devil's Snare had proceed to wrap itself around his neck and had little intention of realising him.

Muttering a "caeruleum igne" Hermione conjured her blue flames which the plant quickly backed away from, releasing Draco as it did. This also had the side effect of removing the plant from underneath them, which they realised as they were hurtling towards the ground, only to be gently laid on the floor just seconds before they would have crashed.

After choked "Thank you." from Draco, they left the cloak and all continued on to the next chamber.

**...oOoOo...**

As they rounded the corner, they heard a strange fluttering noise. It all became clear when they actually entered the room. Keys. There was thousands of keys all flying around the room. They seemed to have little, delicate wings to keep them flying. Two ancient broomsticks leaned against the wall. It was clear what the room wanted from them. Hermione and Neville both turned white and took several steps backwards, leaving Harry and Draco to mount the brooms.

**...oOoOo...**

They were getting desperate now. The key was impossible to catch, only it wasn't as Quirrell had obviously managed it. Harry and Draco's latest method was just to grab the first key they saw and give it to either Neville or Hermione to try. And with a cry of happiness it became clear that Draco had just caught the right key.

Zooming back down to the floor, they walked swiftly through the next corridor, anxious to catch up to Quirrell. They came across what could once have been a chess set but only the floor gave that away as all of the 'pieces' had been reduced to piles of rubble. With the door opposite wide open, they hurried towards it and upon entering abruptly stepped back out.

"Was...Was that?" said Neville

"Troll?" Draco finished after a mask of calm covered his features.

"Yep." confirmed Harry.

Pulling their robes up over their faces, the children gathered their courage and ran as fast as they could through the room focusing solely on the door; despite this the stench of dead and decaying troll still made their eyes water.

After a few deep, rasping breaths they contined on to another room. This room had seven bottles of varying sizes lined up next to each other. Flames sprung up at both the exit and entrance of the room, effectively sealing them in.

Hermione strode up to the table and picked up the parchment resting on it. It was with a shocked sigh that she proclaimed "It's a riddle." This was all she said before she began rapidly pacing up and down the small room. The boys saw she was deep in thought and simply moved as far back as possible, not wanting to risk her wrath for interrupting her thinking.

**...oOoOo...**

Hermione turned abruptly and pointed at a small, black bottle on the end of the row, "That's it. It's that one to move on."

Upon closer inspection, it was discovered that there was only enough potion for one, maybe two if they were desperate.

Harry took some of the potion, leaving only a few drops and continued on after a long hug from Hermione and handshakes from Draco and Neville. Stepping through the flames he came to a startling conclusion: he was alone. For the first time since starting hogwarts as he was usually accompanied by Hermione and Draco. However his conclusion was evidently wrong as there was a figure at the other end of the room.

What he found before him, he could never have thought of in his wildest dreams; there was a face attached to the back of Quirrell's head.

"Ah, Mister Potter. So glad to see you've finally arrived." said the thing in Quirrell's head

With a snap of Quirrell's fingers, Harry was suddenly bound with thick, twisted ropes.

"Now Potter. I want you to give me the stone." It was Quirrell, himself who spoke this time.

With a wave of his wand, Harry found himself zooming towards Quirrell and the large mirror behind him...the mirror of Erised! Harry glanced into the mirror and saw the same image of his parents with himself and Hermione.

"What do you see Potter? TELL ME!" Quirrell's head roared. "Why? Who are you?" Harry asked, unwilling to share his most private thoughts with a stranger he didn't know. The high pitched cackle of the thing allowed him to realise that, that might have been an error.

"I, I am Lord Voldermort Potter. And you will fear my very name. CRUCIO!"

Harry's screams of pain echoed around the chamber walls, as he writhed around still tied in the ropes.

They didn't stop until after a loud cry of "STUPEFY!" that Quirrell stopped. Another cry of "Harry!" had him opening his eyes enough to see a blur of brown, bushy hair running towards him. With a muttered "Diffindo." Harry was free of the bonds.

He raised his head from the floor, looking in to the mirror once more and to his surprise saw he same image, only the mirror-him winked and placed something heavy being placed in his pocket.

He and Hermione headed back to the doors as after debating what to do about Quirrell, they decided to leave him and ask their esteemed headmaster some very interesting questions about how Voldemort was down here.

Alas, it was not to be. With a yell, a revived Quirrell was running across the chamber towards them. He grabbed at Harry's hand only to released it as if scorched. Only he was burned, and the burn looked like it was eating away at his skin, slowly but surely. Harry grabbed hold of him with his other hand but nothing happened. It was then he realised the difference was his blood - he had a cut on his left hand that wasn't on his right.

So he grabbed Quirrell's face with his left hand smearing his blood all over his face. Quirrell's arm had stopped decaying and was now only half present, very quickly the majority of his head wasn't. It was then that the two children saw a fine black mist rise from the body and appear to just disintegrate into the air.

Now that they were both no more, Harry could look at what on earth was in his pocket. Much to his surprise, he pulled out a blood red stone about the size of his fist. It was also then that he realised two other things, firstly, Hermione was here. "How did you get here?" he asked her in a croaky voice.

"Well, ... oh Harry you were screaming and there was a tiny little bit of potion left so ...erm, I took it."

The other thing that Harry noticed was that he hurt, all over. But nothing could be done about that right now. It was only as they approached the exit that they realised that the flames surrounding the door had gone out.

As they entered the potions room they were met by a worried Draco and Neville. They all proceeded to make their way back to the entrance. It was only when they got there that they realised the entrance was a tiny hole of light 50 feet above them.

Draco ran back to the keys room for the two brooms and by sitting two on a broom they managed to fly up an out of the trapdoor, Draco and Neville only narrowly avoiding one of the cerberus' heads.

They headed back to the dorms and after quickly depositing both cloak and stone, they headed up to the infirmary - Harry's body was really hurting now. It was on route there that they were intercepted by the headmaster.

"Harry, my boy! Are you alright?" he asked.

"Professor. Voldemort's been living in Quirrell's head." was the reply. Looking into Dumbledore's eyes when he said this, he was shown that the headmaster was not even surprised at this - infact, he looked pleased. This was quickly masked with concern but it was there.

"Well, let's get you to Poppy then, my boy."

...oOoOo...

The headmaster had talked to Harry all about the stone and Voldemort, only he had artfully avoided actually answering any of the important questions such as the why and how of Voldemort being in Quirrell's head. The avoidance was why in Harry's mind, the great Albus Dumbledore was not to be trusted. Not now, not ever.

And that was why, when Dumbledore asked him for the stone, he gave him a strange look and replied "What stone?" Albus looked simply confused and with a "I hope you enjoy going home Harry, I'm sure your relatives have missed you."

Albus went to the chamber with the mirror and spent all of the time until the end of term pondering where on earth the stone could be. If Harry hadn't found the stone then he had a problem. But he had a much greater problem if Harry had, and decided not to tell him. Either way it was time to once more reconstruct the master plan.

**...oOoOo...**

The end of year feast was ... eventful to say the least. Hufflepuff was fourth for the cup with Ravenclaw third. For the first time in many a century, Gryffindor and Slytherin were tied for the House Cup. It was here that Dumbledore sort to seek favour with Harry awarding Neville 25 points to Hufflepuff and having Mr Malfoy receive 25 also. The Granger girl got 25 and Harry was awarded with 75. Effectively winning Slytherin house the cup. Only for his deputy to stand and award the Weasley twins 50 points for 'outstanding acts of magical brilliance.", Oliver Wood 10 for being a 'committed and dedicated team captain.' Lastly, Seamus Finnegan received 15 points for 'good manners.' Albus sighed, his hastily constructed plan had been shot down by once again, not even by Harry himself, but his own deputy! He pulled himself together with the reminder that this was the leaving feast and with all the children and staff gone he could construct his new plans in peace.

**...oOoOo...**

All in all, Harry thought that the term had ended nicely. He was all set to head home, just not to the Dursleys. When Harry thought about it 'Home' was with Hermione. They were going to spend the some in one of the Potter properties. After all it was high time that they learnt more about the magical world.

...oOoOo...

A/N: And so ends the philosophers stone bit of the story! Next chapter is the summer and possibly the start of second year! Reviews are love and inspiration, the more inspiration the easier it is to write and the faster it happens! Year 2 is going to be very, very

di

fferent

so really quite hard to write, as I'm going to change lots! Hope you enjoyed!

Kate


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Peculiar Parseltounge and Goblin Greetings**

I'm so so sorry for the formatting issues on the previous chapter (and thanks to everyone who told me) I've now fixed them and am just really sorry!

So here's the summer part 1! Yay! I'm going with the standard British summer holidays which is 6 weeks, although this would have them finishing in early July and apparently its June but meh. It fits much better with my plan. The only other point is hermiones parents names! They're not mentioned in the books ... Or online so they are now Dan and Jean Granger simply because thats what I've mostly seen over fanfiction :) Okay enough with the babbling.

Kate

**...oOoOo...**

Harry was enjoying his summer, for the first time ever. He and Hermione had promised to spend all the holidays together. Hermione's parents, whilst loving her, didn't really have the time that a child needs as they worked a lot. This was how she found herself alone a lot of the time and developed her love of books.

But her parents did like to see her, when they came home from work, and this year she was allowed to bring Harry home with her.

This was how Harry spent the first fortnight of his holidays experiencing how a normal muggle family should work. Things like how Dr. and Dr. Granger greeted Hermione with hugs and kisses on platform 9 and 3/4, only to have Jean embrace him too. Hugs were still rare things for Harry, having only received a few. Especially with him growing up with the Dursleys - they were not huggers, not even for their darling Diddykins.

The Granger home was cozy, once more allowing Harry to draw comparisons between the Dursleys pristine home, hostile to all parasitic life forms but also lifeforms in general. Comparatively, the Granger home was tidy but not clean with worn cushions and open books, clearly indicating this was someone's home rather than a show room.

It was also during this fortnight that Harry got to experience things that every other muggle most likely would have done. Trips to the cinema, shopping centres and even a theme park!

However the most interesting trip of all was to the London Zoo. They had seen all sorts of different animals: pandas, lemurs, giraffes and even some penguins! After lunch they headed to the 'Reptile Retreat' hut. It was dark and cold inside; the perfect environment for a snake or lizard. When they came to the main attraction, a large boa constrictor, there was a small boy who reminded Harry of a younger Dudley; only exaggerated by the way he was demanding "Make it move, Daddy!"

After eventually giving up the child went on to gawk at the other creatures allowing Harry and Hermione up close to see the snake.

"You must get that a lot, huh?" Harry said quietly to the snake.

It was to his surprise that that snake replied with a hissing "yesssss. All too often."

"Her-Hermione!" Harry called. When she rushed over to him, he whispered to her "That snake. It just answered me."

"Well really, did you want me to just ignore you?" the snake told them impatiently.

Both Harry and Hermione let off a squeak, fairly sure that they weren't imagining this.

"I'm so bored in this tank, there's never anything to do. It's incredibly lonely." the snake said, sadly trying his best to look cute and lonely. After all it's not every day that the humans can talk back to you! It certainly made them much more interesting.

That was how Harry and Hermione ended up walking out of the zoo having just purchased a snake, much to the surprise of Hermione's parents when they came home to find the rather large black and green snake wrapped around their daughter and house guest.

"Mum, Dad. This is Salazar. Salazar this is my mum and dad." was how Hermione started. Her parents just raised their eyebrows and shrugged - at least she was making friends.

**...oOoOo...**

As all good things do, the fortnight at the Granger's ended and it was time for them to rejoin the wizarding world. This started with a trip to Gringotts to see if Harry could access his properties as he was technically homeless at the moment.

"Well Mister Potter, I believe you now qualify for acceptance." the teller informed them and rang a small golden bell. Another goblin hurried over to them

"Yes Hogwrath?" he inquired.

"Show Mister Potter and his ... companion to the Testing Area." he said with obvious glee at the whitening of Harry's face.

As it turned out, the testing area was simply a room with deep red walls and oak flooring. A desk with two seats, in the middle of the room was all it had in the way of furniture. They made their way to the seats and say down.

Moments later, a small, neatly dressed goblin appeared behind the desk. "Greetings, I am Saroun, and am tasked with approving Lordships. Now I see that you have met all the necessary requirements..."

It was here that Hermione demonstrated her need for knowledge by interrupting.

"What were the requirements?" She asked before quickly adding a quick apology. The goblin looked surprised that she apologised but answered her question despite her rudeness.

"For a Potter to inherit the title of Lord Potter and all that it entails they must be male, magically educated and a member of the magical community for more than 6 months, which is why you were not eligible last year, Mister Potter." he added.

"The final condition is that you pass the blood test." At his final words a silver bowl, with some type of runes carved into it and a silver knife appeared on the desk.

Saroun used the dagger to make a cut in Harry's hand and held his palm over the bowl allowing a little blood to drip onto it. This caused the runes to glow a bright white and the bowl disappeared, transformed into a ring. Saroun's smile faultered slightly as he looked closer at the ring. It had a coat of arms embossed onto it: a snake wrapped around the letter 'S', it's eye a piece of green stone.

"How interesting. Take your ring, Lord Slytherin."

**...oOoOo...**

A/N: OOOOOHH! Exciting! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! :)

Kate


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Birthdays on the Beach and Mysteries at the Manor.

...oOoOo...

"There has not been a Lord Slytherin in many a generation. Inheritance is a tricky thing. You see the ancient families have all mixed at one point or another until it could technically be possible for any extinct house to be inherited by one of the ancient and noble houses; the pureblood houses, that is. And only on a blood test, many families have decided to forgo the test and simply pass their ring down to their child. The Potters are one of the few who still employ the use of a blood test. "

"You will be 'Harry Potter, Lord of Slytherin' as Slytherin is the more influential house rather than Lord Potter." Saroun explained patiently at the shocked expressions on their faces.

"As you are the last Potter, you will inherit the Potter interests and properties until such a time as the newest Lord Potter is realised - your ring will double as both the Potter and Slytherin ring until then. It has never been known to go to any wizard who was not born a Potter. You will, of course, keep any gold made from investements and the like. One thing your parent's will was very clear on was that you would inherit the Potter fortune, regardless of if you were the lord or not - something that can only be decided by the last lord, incidentally."

"So, I'm the Lord of Slytherin but also inherit the Potter money and properties but I don't get the title of Lord Potter and I can only keep the investments and properties until the next Lord Potter?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, but based on past experiences I think the next Lord Potter will be your son." the goblin told him quietly.

Saroun proceeded to retrieve and read out lists of investments and properties that he now owned, most intriguingly shares in 'The Daily Prophet' and also as the only current identified Lord or Lady of a founding house, he had a large influence on the Hogwarts governors. This gave the smirking slytherin lots of influence, especially where it counted - the general public and the young minds of the future.

They looked through the list of properties and decided on the beach house on a small island. Having asked the goblin how to get there, he was told to simply think the destination at the ring, and he would be taken there.

They left the bank to retrieve their things from the Granger House, also collecting the Grangers at the same time. Holding onto Hermione, Emma and Dan, he thought 'Potter Beach House' at the ring. He closed his eyes just before he felt a tugging sensation around his stomach before they were flung into the dark.

...oOoOo...

In a brightly lit office, in an ancient castle a wizard, who had once been described as 'focused and determined' by an errant reporter, was pondering his next move. His floor was littered with parchment with meticulously calculated master plans, sub-plans and back up plans. What Albus was concocting currently was the plan-to-end-all-plans. The most important feature of his schemes was that Harry learn to trust him ... and not to rely on himself or that Granger Girl. She had the potential to ruin all of his carefully laid designs, 'Something really must be done about her' he surmised.

...oOoOo...

When they opened their eyes they were almost blinded by the bright light of the tropical sun. Their next view was of a large beach house; it was painted brightly in white and blue with a double door entrance and their own small pier.

With a CRACK a small creature with large, batlike ears dressed in a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. "Harry Potter, tis good to meet you. I is Bidby, ask for me and I will come." the creature proclaimed loudly. "Nice to meet you Bidby, but...erm...what are you?"

"Bidby is a house-elf, sir. Bidby lives to serve the ancient and noble house of Potter" he replied casually as if he expected to be asked this daily.

"You're a slave?" Hermione asked upset.

"No Miss. Bidby lives off magic in bond to the Potter house. Bidby would die if Bidby was not bonded. The Potters are good to Bidby." he answered, smiling as he discussed past Potters. Hermione's relief showed on her face as she realised that he both needed the bond and enjoyed serving the Potters. The Grangers were still stunned by the appearance of a house-elf just passed it off as one-of-those magical-things.

After that initial hiccup, everyone got on very well with Bidby and really enjoyed staying at the beach house. Hermione had taught Harry to swim in the large pool and swimming quickly became one of his favourite pastimes.

They built sandcastles on the beach and played in the warm waves of the shore. Salazar, however didn't appreciate the climate in the day - having to stay inside where it was cooler and only coming out at night.

When it came to the last week in July they sent letters to Neville and Draco inviting them to the beach house for a few days to see them. Draco's letters indicated that he couldn't wait to get away; his father's disapproval was oppressing, and they were sure that he would be able to come, or at least he would make it so.

Neville had to bring his grandmother to introduce her to Harry, before he was allowed to come but as that was fine with them, they sent off two keys that Bidby said would act like portkeys when 'Potter Beach House' was said.

Augusta Longbottom was an intimidating lady, with deep green robes, a bright red handbag and a hat with a large, stuffed bird - a vulture - on top. She was also quite small but made up for that in personality.

After looking Harry up and down she said "So, your the boy-who-lived, then. Why are you friends with my Neville?". Startled by her abrupt approach, Harry blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "I prefer Harry. Neville is very loyal and was one of the first people to like me." This seemed to satisfy Augusta, who - to his embarrassment - kissed Neville's cheek and told him to "have fun with his friends."

It was shortly after that Draco arrived with a house elf in tow. After being hugged by Hermione, he introduced him.

"This is Dobby. Dobby, this is Harry, Hermione and Neville. I hope you don't mind me bringing him. Father...he doesn't treat him very well." The way that Dobby clung to Draco showed that he however did.

The four had spent the few days swimming, talking and sunbathing. They spent all of Harry's birthday on the beach having a picnic that Bidby and Dobby made for them with a birthday meal in the evening.

...oOoOo...

When it was time for Neville and Draco to return to their homes, much to Dobby's displeasure, Harry, Hermione and the Grangers returned to Britain with them as they were anxious to explore more of the wizarding world than hogwarts, Gringotts and a beach house. The Granger's were going home, whilst Harry and Hermione were going to "explore the magical world". The Grangers just accepted this as one of the many ways they seemed to be loosing their child to magic. After meeting both Harry and Bidby, they saw how well the house-elf had taken care of them, they let her go and spend some time with her friends - after all Hermione having friends that wanted to spend time with her was a new experience for everyone. They were going to go to Potter Manor rather than Godric's Hollow - where Harry defeated Voldemort - as it would be just so wrong to have Lord Slytherin in prime Gryffindor territory.

Potter Manor was a large but welcoming building. It was all built from white stone with lots of large glass windows. A large part of the house was sunken in leaving two sides of the house sticking out, giving the house a 'U' shape; which Hermione informed him was typical of the 18th century, as were the vast amounts of glass windows to indicate wealth.

Inside the house was just as richly decorated with wooden flooring and expensive decorations. Hermione fell in love with the vast library, its high ceilings and large windows, Coincidentally, they spent most of their time there. Hermione seemed to have made it her personal mission to read every book in the manor, whereas Harry had found a book on ancient pureblood customs to read up on - he didn't want to embarrass himself after all.

...oOoOo...

"AHA!" Hermione yelled out happily before running off to owl Draco. Harry walked over to the book she was reading to see it was entitled "Rituals of The House-Elf", looking at the page she had left it on 'Freeing House-Elfs'. Harry was left with the sneaking suspicion she was about to try to free Dobby.

Harry had finished his book on pureblood customs last night and was looking for a new one...magical etiquette or perhaps something on the Founders? He ran his fingers over the bookshelves stopping when he heard a quiet 'click'. Looking around he saw a whole bookcase slowly swinging forwards.

It revealed a large room that looked like a meeting room as it contained a large table and chairs. There was another door that lead off from the meeting room. Withdrawing his wand, Harry entered the meeting room and headed to the smaller room. Going through the door he found another smaller library. The shelves were filled with books entitled "Magic Moste Evil", "Moste Potente Potions" and the like. Harry quickly came to the conclusion that this must be the 'dark magic' section of the library. After opening the first book he could find "Soul Magic" he put it down, deciding that this may be too advanced magic for him to be messing around with before further research. Leaving the secret room, but remembering where the hidden button was, he carried on with his search for a new book.

...oOoOo...

Diagon Alley was hectic and heaving as it always was the last week of August. Students were running in and out of shops greeting friends, with their frantic parents rushing after them. Harry and Hermione managed to go to most of their shops without Harry being noticed by the general public, this became difficult when they entered Florish and Blott's due to the sheer amount of people gathered in the shop. It seemed most of the witches there had convened at the shop to see Gilderoy Lockheart - a famously handsome defence expert - who was signing books today. Harry had a sinking feeling that they were having to purchase all of his books for their defence lessons as the new teacher was an avid fan. Lockhart appeared to search the crowd every few minutes before he finally seemed to give up looking. He seemed to re-inflate with pride and exuberance as he announced in a magically enhanced voice "It is my great pleasure, Ladies and Gentlemen, to announce that I, Gilderoy Lockhart,

5 times winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award, Order of Merlin third class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League. Yes, I shall be teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the coming year." The applause was deafening and Harry and Hermione quickly paid for their books and leaving as fast as yet could to return to Potter Manor.

...oOoOo...

The 1st of September found Harry sitting in a compartment with Hermione, Draco and Neville as the train pulled away from the station at 11 o'clock. Draco was describing the altercation that his father had with 'The Weasleys' just after they had left Flourish and Blotts a few days ago. As Harry saw the countryside flashing by he was struck with a strange anxiousness regarding returning to Hogwarts for this year.

...oOoOo...

A/N: so, the summer's over, they've learnt a little about the world but generally had fun. Quick question: would you prefer longer chapters - which will obviously take longer to write - or shorter chapters that will take less time? Thanks for reading and I would be really grateful if you could find the time to review!

Kate


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Lockheart's Lunacy, Luna Lovegood and Petrified Pets!

A/N: (6/1/13) Hi! Thanks for answering the chapter length thing :) also, after trying to explain some of my choices in review replies, I've realised that some of them were a bit ridiculous - so I changed them. I hope you find it more believable and enjoy reading :)

Kate

**...oOoOo...**

Harry had informed only Neville and Draco of his lordship and also told them about the manor and it's library and they had been enlisted into the search for information on the dark books. Of course, Hermione already new most of this, so there was little point in repeating information to her.

...oOoOo...

Harry's earlier thoughts about the new defence teacher being a fan of Gilderoy Lockheart were proved correct, despite it being Lockheart himself who was teaching the lessons. Hermione was quickly cured of her crush on him when his utter incompetence was shown by letting Cornish Pixies out of their cage to cause chaos, before even attempting to teach them the correct spell for immobilising them. The following lessons had been more similar to acting classes as Lockheart had taken to performing passages from his books, which helped no one with learning actual defence.

More worrying than the incompetent defence teacher was the Boemen -guards Dumbledore had hired to protect them from any more troll attack due to their growing population and after the attack last year. This made Harry, Hermione, Draco and Neville incredibly suspicious of them as they were fairly sure that it was either Quirrell or Dumbledore who had let the troll in, to begin with.

They were also mysterious as no one could see their appearance. They wore long, brown hooded robes that reached to the floor. They drifted around the school in pairs in total silence; not even their footsteps could be heard.

After thinking further on the books in the secret room of the library, Harry consulted Hermione; and Hermione consulted the library. They ended up not finding anything useful and so decided they would need to search the restricted section. The problem was that Dumbledore had ever so casually mentioned that 'the books in the restricted section had been re-charmed and would no longer open if the student did not have permission' at the start of term feast.

That was how Harry found himself waiting outside Lockheart's classroom as Hermione pretended to gush like a fan girl over what Lockheart did in '_Gadding with Ghouls_' and something about a tea strainer. Harry had to hold back his laughter, sometimes his lunch, several times at the egotism that Lockheart projected. He truly was in love with himself, however he signed the permission slip and that was all they needed him for.

Hermione got her hands on the copy of 'Moste Potente Potions' and was holding very gingerly when she was found by Harry and Neville. Draco had befriended a Ravenclaw first year and was off searching for some 'dinglewart bat' or some such creature.

"This is the worst sorts of potions I have ever seen. The darkest possible forms of magic." Hermione muttered disgusted by the book. It was unanimously decided that they would spent next summer exploring the texts but wouldn't be doing any of the spells or brewing the potions just yet.

...oOoOo...

The first few weeks of term blended together to become the first few months and before they knew it, Halloween was upon them. Draco had introduced Luna to the group, and she was missing the feast to spend it with the four of them. She fit in well with the group being a fun loving firstie and balanced out Harry and Hermione's serious attitudes with slightly strange but amusing comments such as "Be careful Draco! That book's infested with blibbering humdingers ... And they bite." which had him dropping the book as if it was on fire. "You've got to save your hands for quiddich!" Luna pointed out, as Draco had made the ravenclaw team as the seeker - a fact he was very proud of. Harry suspected that was because it was the first time he actually earned something rather than had it bought by his father.

Hermione had been quite sceptical about some of the creatures that Luna had talked about - such as the crumple horned snorkack - as she could find no reference to them in any magical creature book. Luna answered her query with "They are seen only when they wish to be. They would never appear to a non-believer." she said in her airy voice.

...oOoOo...

Halloween saw the five of them happily ensconced in Harry's room with a small feast of their own that the house-elfs had provided for them, as they talked and generally got to know Luna a little better. They decided to walk around the school, maybe exploring a little as the school should be virtually empty, with most occupants at the feast. Deciding to forego the invisibility cloak - as curfew was usually lifted on Halloween, as the feast usually went on into the early hours of the morning - they started to roam around the castle, showing Luna their favourite parts.

Their journey was abruptly stopped when they reached the second floor when they came across a deserted corridor that no of them had ever used before. The corridor appeared to have been flooded, but what drew their attention was the red writing on the wall.

"THE CHAMBER HAS BEEN OPENED." Draco read out needlessly.

"Whats that?" said Neville pointing with a shaking hand at the object hanging off a torch bracket.

"That's Mrs. Norris. Not a nice cat, I think she must have been infected with Giddler Spouts" Luna told them.

"Let's get out of here." Harry said with them all nodding unanimously.

Unfortunately, that was not to be as with a rumble like thunder, students started to converge on the corridor with Dumbledore leading the herd, a malicious glint in his eyes.

A hush descended in the corridor as the whole school saw Harry, Hermione, Draco, Neville and Luna turning away from the once-cat, about to walk away. The silence was broken with crys of "MY CAT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MRS. NORRIS?"

"Argus, please. We will get to the bottom of this." Dumbledore said laying a comforting hand upon Filtch's arm. He approached the once-cat, to proclaim loudly with fake empathy "Stone, Mrs. Norris has been completely petrified. I am afraid Argus, that there is no cure for petrification like this."

At this Filtch broke down sobbing "my cat...my cat" repeatedly. Dumbledore called to the crowd "Back to your dormitories, students." before turning back to McGonagall saying "So the Chamber of Secrets has been reopened I see..." before McGonagall shushed him, whispering "Students." and continuing to help move an inconsolable Argus out of the corridor and away from what was once his cat, but now a completely stone statue of her.

**...oOoOo...**

A/N: Where's the basilisk? Don't worry! It's actually meant to not be there, I haven't just forgotten it. And yes, my petrification is to pure stone and won't be cured with mandrakes! :O Hope you enjoyed reading and it would be lovely to have a review :)

Kate


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Bias Brave and Calamities with Creevey **

A/N: hello! nothing to say other than thanks for your reviews and all that good stuff :) enjoy! :)

...oOoOo...

It did not take long for the words of Dumbledore spread through the castle with every student wanting to know just what the chamber of secrets was and who was responsible for opening it. The Gryffindor's had made it clear that they viewed the Slytherin's responsible - with the Weasley family leading the assault. Both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were remaining neutral until they received further information, both having friends in the two houses. The Slytherin's were also neutral until the information came to light.

Professor Snape had given them another lecture, "The Gryffindors suspect that it is a Slytherin responsible for opening the Chamber. We must be exemplary in our behaviour as they will all be looking out for an opportunity to place the blame on a Slytherin. Be careful, my snakes. Games are afoot." he said before sweeping out in his usual billowing style.

There was much tension around the castle as everyone seemed to be looking for a target. It was not until a red headed Gryffindor...Ronald, shoved passed Harry 'accidentally' shoving him, that Harry saw just how much undeserved animosity was directed towards Slytherin house. Everyone seemed to be ignoring the fact that Draco, Luna and Neville were also there and insults such as "Slytherin scum" were heard regularly from the lionhearts.

Transfiguration lessons were also tense for the snakes, with Professor McGonagall following her lions and eyeing the Slytherin's with poorly disguised suspicion. Contrastingly, Professor Snape's potions lessons featured even more thoroughly in the Gryffindor's nightmares as he became even more biased against them.

**...oOoOo...**

It was not until several weeks later that the news broke that the opening of the chamber was referring to Salazar Slytherin's secret lair deep under the school - said to house an unthinkable monster - that could only be opened by Slytherin's Heir. This increased the tension at Hogwarts as now most of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were against Slytherin house - who were sticking to their belief of appearance is everything, and we must appear united and took to travelling in packs rather than alone, as to not become a target for any Gryffindor anger.

**...oOoOo...**

Harry had thrown himself into research about Slytherin's Lair, after all as Lord Slytherin he could have been counted as 'Slytherin's Heir' and so needed to know about the chamber. Unfortunately, the rest of the school had the same need. Madame Pince had never seen days when the library was so full, not even at exam time. Everyone seemed to be thirsting for knowledge about this mysterious part of the school, if to slay the monster, solve the mystery or mearly claim the lair for themselves as a hideaway, everyone was interested. The professors tried to instill calm by insisting both the chamber and monster were not real, but after Dumbledore's comment the students were not inclined to believe them.

**...oOoOo...**

Albus glanced across the grounds, noticing the Boemen sheparding the students, unknown to them. It would take another attack, possibly two before parents would be informed and so it was a little while before he would have to instil a tighter grip on them. As he watched several Gryffindors taunting a Slytherin first year, Albus smiled his eyes twinkling as he did so. Yes, his plan was all coming together nicely. It would not be long until the boy-who-lived was securely under his thumb. It would be best, after all.

...oOoOo...

Several more weeks had gone by and there was not another attack. The panicked hysteria surrounding the chamber had died down, ensuring that it would now be less suspicious to research more about the Chamber.

Harry mainly wanted to investigate Dumbledore's claim of 'opened again.' as that would indicate that would be some form of record. After what seemed like fruitless searching he came across the records of any deaths inside Hogwarts after finally finding the book referenced in relation to the chamber in 'Hogwarts: A History'.

He found that surprisingly few people had died at Hogwarts, only about 10, which for a school with as long a history as Hogwarts, that was quite impressive: There was a witch in 1405 who had been murdered by ... A crumple horned snorkack.

Surpressing a small laugh, Harry tried to remember to tell both Luna and Hermione that the crumple horned snorkack was actually referenced in a book. Imagining their reactions turned out to be quite humorous but after suppressing his laughter, he turned sombrely back to the book of deaths. After all, he doubted that it was a crumple horned snorkack hidden in the chamber.

There was a wizard in 1612 who died of runespoor poisoning. Runespoors were 3 headed snakes, a likely possibility as Salazar Slytherin's symbol was a snake, but Harry's eyes were drawn to the last entry, about 50 years ago in 1943 - a girl Myrtle Maloney had died under 'mysterious circumstances' and was said to have returned in ghost form to haunt the living from 'her' bathroom - the place of her death.

Harry decided to head up to the first floor and see if he could find her, as the book did not mention if the other dead had returned as ghosts.

As It was quite late - passed the second years curfew, Harry pulled out the invisibility cloak to avoid any unwanted attention. Luckily for him that he did because on his way down to the first floor, he intercepted the Headmaster and Professors McGonagall and Sprout carrying down the statue-like body of Colin Creevey, a Gryffindor first year. The creature had struck again.

...oOoOo...

A/N: So, what did you think? I'd love to see your review! Thanks for reading! :)

Kate


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Moaning Myrtle and Bewildering Basilisks**

A/N: I'm am so so sorry this update has taken forever! I've just been so busy but I shall now be able to find some time to write...hopefully.

Enjoy the chapter!

...oOoOo...

The attack on Colin Creevey caused several dramatic changes to occur around the school. Mainly, the Gryffindor to Slytherin behaviour worsened and the students were accompanied everywhere by the strange Boemen. The teachers also eyed all the students with suspicion and Albus Dumbledore had a rather unnoticeably brighter twinkle to his eyes.

Harry and his friends increased their efforts of searching for the chamber. It was a few days before Harry remembered that he hadn't managed to see Myrtle; as after intercepting the professors and Creevey he hurried back to his common room.

When Harry asked his friends if they had seen a ghost called Myrtle anywhere around the castle, he received two grimaces from Hermione and Luna.

"There's a ghost who haunts a girl's bathroom on the second floor. No one really goes in their because, well ... Myrtle always complains at people." Hermione told them.

"I think she's quite nice, a little lonely though." Luna added.

It was decided that Hermione and Luna, being the only girls, would go to Myrtle's bathroom and try to ask her about her death, if she didn't consider that too rude.

Harry, Draco and Neville were waiting anxiously, pacing up and down Harry's room, for the girls to return. They didn't come back until it was almost curfew, ensuring that Luna, Draco and Neville would need to use the cloak to return to their dormitories.

But Luna and Hermione brought some very interesting news. 'Moaning' Myrtle had been all too willing to share the sordid secrets of her death with interested parties.

"She was murdered in that bathroom - the one on the second floor." Hermione informed the boys. "She remembers seeing a 'pair of great big yellow eyes'" she continued.

...oOoOo...

This started constant trips to the library in ever second of free time available to look for a monster capable of killing with only its' eyes. They had so far only found a few candidates such as the gorgon - elusive creatures that the monster Medusa descended from.

Hermione had also found reference to something called a 'Basilisk' and something about 'it's prey perishing with only a single glance from the fearsome beast.''. It certainly gave a new seriousness to 'if looks could kill...'.

Currently the researching was divided up with Hermione and Draco searching for more information on Basilisks or Gorgons with Harry, Neville and Luna looking for other creatures.

...oOoOo...

It was too his surprise that one rainy March day, Draco discovered what creature dwelled in the chamber of secrets.

"It says here a Basilisk is 'the king of serpents' and also that 'The Basilisk is used as the emblem for the ancient house of Slytherin.'" He read aloud from the book.

"That must mean that in Slytherin's secret chamber resides a Basilisk." Hermione deduced.

...oOoOo...

Now that they had the possible location of the chamber and also had a strong suspicion of the creature that dwelled there; naturally the next step was to explore.

Unfortunately this was easier said than done for the five, as they found their time consumed with homework, revision or quidditch practice. They had agreed to explore the chamber, only when they were all together.

This opportunity came during the first week of the Easter holidays. It found Draco, Neville, Luna, Hermione and Harry all trooping down to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The bathroom itself was gloomy and depressing...similar to the ghost who resided in it, Harry mused.

Neither ghost, nor bathroom inspired people to visit, as the paint flaking off doors only barely still on their hinges and a ghost that would regularly throw temper tantrums did not usually warrant guests.

It was too Myrtle's surprise that she was revisited by the two girls and some of their friends. Although they were boys. "This is a girl's toilet. What are you doing in here?" she asked snottily.

"Hello Myrtle. We came because we wanted to ... investigate your death?" Harry finished uncertainly - not wanting to annoy the ghost and have a certain headmaster alerted to his presence.

Thankfully, Myrtle responded with glee only too happy to point out the place where her 'demise had ever so tragically occurred'.

She pointed to one of the faded and grubby sinks as she informed them that she saw two big yellow eyes - almost confirming their view that the monster was a basilisk. Harry looked over the sink a few times and apart from the tap not working it seemed just as ordinary as any of the other sinks in the bathroom.

Harry turned his back on the sink and let out a hiss of frustration. To everyone's surprise this caused the grate bellow the sink to slide away allowing the sink to descend into the floor. This revealed a large concrete tunnel which Harry approached cautiously. He looked down the tunnel and as far as he could see, it appeared endless.

"We are going to need a way back up." he thought out loud.

After Hermione transfigured a few strips of cloth, from their robes, into a long thick rope ladder they threw one end of it down and waited until they heard a clunk, indicating it had reached the bottom of the shaft. It was clearly only a temporary measure but it would do for now.

"Well. Here it is." Draco proclaimed, unnecessarily.

"If you don't want to go down, now would be the time to stop. We're pretty sure that it's a basilisk down there and I wouldn't blame anyone for stopping now." Harry proclaimed, only to have the other four pass looks of sheer amazement.

"I don't think he quite gets it. Do you?" Hermione asked Neville.

"Nope, he just doesn't." He replied.

Luna took pity on Harry and explained "We're your friends, Harry. We're part of the adventures too.".

Grinning at his friends, Harry started to climb down the rope ladder into the darkness.

...oOoOo...

It took a while but Harry eventually reached the bottom of the tunnel. It ended in a large room, it's floor littered with what appeared to be bones.

He waited at the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets for his friends to finish climbing down the hastily transfigured ladder.

When they had all reached the bottom of the chute they looked around the dimly lit room to see the room lead off to another tunnel. They walked through the long pipe to a different, even larger chamber.

There was nothing of note in it so they carried on walking through it. Eventually the chamber led to an intricately carved stone door. There were many snakes carved upon the door, showing it to be the enterance of Slytherin's Secret Chamber.

Harry opened the door again with another hiss, having rightly guessed that the way to open the chamber was to speak parseltounge. The large, imposing door swung open to show another even larger chamber - the main chamber it seemed.

The room was lined with statues of snakes and they led to the largest statue that any of them had ever seen. It was a man's face carved into the wall - Salazar Slytherin himself.

It was from behind the wall that Harry and Hermione both heard the hissing of the Basilisk.

"Who so dares to disturb the mighty Basilisk?". In the large chamber the hiss echoed, making it sound even more menacing to the students.

"I, Lord Slytherin." Harry informed the Basilisk.

"Welcome, My Lord. What do you require?" the Basilisk hissed out in a suddenly polite and patient tone, still behind the statue.

"There have been attacks on students in the castle. Were you...Do you know who was behind them?" asked Harry, revising his question quickly when he remembered that he was talking to a large and incredibly dangerous snake.

"It was not I. I have been slumbering for many years now." The snake replied.

Harry thanked the snake and then, after promising to return to him soon, the five left the chamber and began the walk back through the tunnels to the bathroom.

The question on everyone's mind: If the Basilisk, and so Slytherin's Monster, was not responsible for the attacks...who was?

**...oOoOo...**

A/N: Eik! Again so sorry for the time it took me to write this chapter! Not got too much planned for tomorrow, so I shall try to write then! Hope you enjoyed reading and please review!

Kate


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Snarky Slimpingpoofs and Superfluous Surprises. **

A/N: okay, wow. I woke up to 34 emails. That is fairly inspirational so here is your chaptery reward!

**...oOoOo...**

It was a headmaster with a distinctly brighter sparkle to his eyes that sat in his large office at the top of a tower, smiling serenely into space.

His plan was coming together very nicely, admittedly Harry was yet to turn to the esteemed headmaster for help, 'But really' he thought, 'It was only a short matter of time before his master move occurred - a move that would shatter Potter if executed correctly.

It was with this happy thought that Albus started to draft the letter that he would have to send to the ministry detailing the horrific attack that had occurred to one unfortunate student, who was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or as he reflected with a sinister chuckle, at the right place at the right time.

...oOoOo...

It was back to the library for more research as the Basilisk and the Chamber of Secrets was seen to not be the cause of the petrifaction of the students. It was an off hand comment from Luna that alerted them to what was so obvious that they had missed it. "Those Boemen are surrounded by Hypnotic Pixeliters."

Hermione dropped the book she was holding in shock muttering "of course. ...How could we have missed it?" She then dashed off to the other shelves leaving Harry and Neville exchanging confused looks.

When she returned, only a few minutes later, she was carrying a large stack of books that made a loud 'thwack' as she threw them down onto the table.

"This should do." She proclaimed and then answered Harry's silent question. "The Boemen. ...If such a thing exists. We're being fooled by the old man again, Harry." She whispered to him.

The five then spent the rest of their Sunday afternoon looking through the large stack of books that Hermione brought for them, with little success. Eventually the library closed for the night and they were ushered out by an irate Madame Pince.

**...oOoOo...**

The next month was filled with research as the five desperately tried to find a way to prove that the Boemen were behind the attacks with little success. However the five were not desperate yet. They had made some progress with the Basilisk - who they had come to discover was called Brises, who was then promptly nicknamed 'Bri' by Draco.

They had followed Luna's advice from one of her more odd moments in which she informed the group that the acromantula in the forbidden forest were killing too many creatures, due to their large numbers and hunting habits. ...Or at least, that's what the Snarky Slimpingpoof whispered to Luna. But she seemed to know exactly what should be done when it concerned magical creatures, so they followed her advise and consulted Bri.

She just happened to be down in the chamber when saying this, which caused Brises-the-Basilsik to comment "I enjoy the odd acromantula here and there."

Luna thought the obvious answer was to set Brises on the giant spiders so Bri was allowed to go hunting in the forest; as long as nothing else was harmed. After hissing her thanks to Luna she left the five students in the Chamber.

It had become their official hideout, especially as Harry and Hermione had taught the others how to imitate the sharp hissing sounds that would translate to Parseltounge so the chamber would allow them all access.

**...oOoOo...**

The school year groaned on with little success for Harry and his friends. They had yet to find how to defeat a Boeman, but on the other hand there had been no more attacks. Harry had resorted to asking Salazar if he would mind following one around to see where they went, what they did, if they ever spoke, if so what did they say. He needed to gather information on them before he could act, as Slytherin sneakery required information before any action.

**...oOoOo...**

Albus Dumbledore was traversing the castle with an extra spring in his step and a larger twinkle in his eye. Today...ah... Today was THE day. The day where was his plans would start to fall into place and his schemes would begin to flower and bear fruit. He started to whistle a happy little tune as he strolled through the main corridor to the Great Hall for breakfast. 'Oh yes' he thought to himself, 'Today really was a wondrous occasion.'

**...oOoOo...**

Neville was waiting with Luna and Harry in the Slytherin common room for Draco and Hermione to return to them. They had gone to the library to try and retrieve any new books about magical creatures for their search. They had been gone longer that usual and the trio were starting to become nervous.

Another hour passed with no sign of them and Harry stood up to go and look for them. This was made redundant when Draco walked into the common room laden with a huge stack of books. "Hermione." was all he offered as an explanation, which was enough as all of her friends were used to Hermione's extensive reading habits.

They were perusing the books that Draco had brought, whilst they awaited Hermione's return - having been told by Draco that she was just behind him.

Thirty minutes passed with still no sign of her. It was nearing curfew so Harry was going to walk Neville, Draco and Luna back to their dormitories stopping at the library to see if Hermione had just gotten absorbed into her books.

They started to pack away their things and prepare to leave. They were once again stopped, this time by Professor Snape wearing a ...compassionate glare, if such a thing existed, which was different from his usual haughty sneer that was ever present when his snakes were surrounded by company.

"Draco, Harry, Longbottom, Lovegood. Sit." he demanded. "I am sorry to inform you that Miss Granger has been attacked by the monster. She has been petrified."

**...oOoOo...**

A/N: ah! so we had more evil Dumbles, a bit of Bri the Basilisk (just in case anyone cares Brises means mythical queen...I thought it was fitting. ) and most importantly Hermione was petrified! Dun dun duuuuh! I hope you enjoyed it, please review if you did...if you didn't, I'd really like to hear your thoughts!

Kate


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Bothersome Boemen, Magical Ministers and Dastardly Dumbles! **

Neither Neville, Draco or Luna returned to their dormitories that night. They all made their way to Harry's room with the large pile of books in a state of shock. Hermione was petrified. Hermione was pure stone. Hermione was ...dead. Harry felt numb and empty - like he was missing something that was vitally important to his survival.

He also felt an immense anger brimming inside of him at the fact that Albus Dumbledore's playthings were going around the school petrifying, no if Dumbledore was to be believed, murdering innocents. They had hurt Harry by attacking Hermione. Now there was little that would stop him from destroying every last one of the abominations strolling around the castle before devoting his time to finding a cure for total petrification.

**...oOoOo...**

Over that night, the four friends tore through the books that were available to them. They were still not succeeding in trying to find a way to defeat the Boemen, however in their fury they had discovered an obscure reference to them - indicating at least, that they were real and so inspiring the group as they now knew that they were on the right track by looking for information about Boemen.

**...oOoOo...**

Their lessons continued despite the attack. Harry and his friends found it very difficult to concentrate on learning things such as the correct way to shave the Spiking Oak Shrub or how 'Professor' Lockheart supposedly took down a feral bowtruckle. It was useless information in the eyes of the four as they were only interested in the revenge of their friend.

**...oOoOo...**

The information that they had been looking for, for months now, was revealed to Neville when he walked past a blank stretch of wall on the 5th floor three times trying to remember the way to the library so that he could hopefully find some clue to help his friends in what had become their quest against the Boemen.

It was to his surprise when a door appeared where there had previously only been wall. Curiosity took the better of him and he opened the door, gasping at the sight before him. The room was full of books about defeating dark creatures.

**...oOoOo...**

Harry was brooding in the chamber when Neville found him. He had Bri coiled up around and under him, forming some sort of snake chair, looking very much the part of Lord Slytherin. They as been informed that her power to petrify with her eyes was an optional defence mechanism and so they could currently look at her without the fear of dying at a mere glimpse of her luminous yellow eyes.

Neville was still panting from the exertion of running from the library to the chamber and so wordlessly handed over the book. Harry accepted the thick novel entitled "_The Dark and Dangerous Beasties of Lesser Known Origins_" and started to scroll through the contents page which helpfully had "Bothersome Boemen" listed as chapter 22. He flicked thought the thin, delicate pages of the old book until he arrived at chapter 22.

The information he absorbed left him feeling ...strange. He could have described it as hopeful; but recently - since Hermione's attack he could only feel numb or empty.

Draco and Luna joined them in the chamber to hear what the book recommended when killing them.

"_The Boemen; a group of male hunters who started out hunting trolls before becoming corrupted by the dark and evil magic they used to find them. Eventually they became so dark that they transformed into darkness itself. Notoriously difficult to kill the Boemen can only be harmed by their defensive methods; this is to say to defeat a Boeman you must petrify it. For more on petrification methods turn to chapter 73._" Harry read.

The four of them were shocked but pleased at this new information. So the Boemen had to be petrified themselves. Interesting, now they just needed a way to petrify them.

It was here that Bri interjected a sharp hiss. Turning to look at her they stared wonderously at her. "Silly humans. I'm a BASILISK. What do we do best?" she asked kindly, sick of seeing the children struggle for answers - besides she was quite fond of the bushy haired girl, some revenge would be nice.

**...oOoOo...**

The plan was then constructed to let Bri have free roam of the castle on a night when no one else would be out of their dorms. After Hermione's attack McGonagal had enforced a strict curfew on all houses so hopefully no one else would be injured by Brises' petrifying glare. They decided on the next Tuesday night, which was tomorrow to allow their plan to function.

**...oOoOo...**

The group waited anxiously all through the next day. Tonight was the night. They spent the night lying awake in their beds. Come tomorrow it would be all over. Harry was pondering what the old fool was going to say when he found all his minions dead.

**...oOoOo...**

Albus woke on Wednesday morning feeling optimistic and pleased with the world. The feeling had been present ever since the removal of the bothersome Granger girl. Yes, it was a bacon and egg sandwich morning Albus thought with a grin.

After descending the ostentatious stone staircase, Albus started to make his way down to the Great Hall only to have his exuberance abruptly halted.

In front of the tall statue that guarded his office was another smaller statue. The statue of a Boeman. Beneath the haphazardly placed robes was the remnants of the dark evil keeping them alive. To the human eye it was a blurred and light consuming shadow hidden beneath the brown cloth. Albus knew that it was actually a corporeal form of dark magic.

The petrification of his minions seemed to extend throughout the school. A fact which Albus realised as he hastily made his way down to the Great Hall. Unfortunately for him, he usually slept in on a Wednesday, meaning that the whole school - and his staff - would be able to see the Boemen for what they were.

He quickly tried to think up a plan; he would have to play the duped headmaster, only trying to do what was best for his students. He silently cursed as he entered the hall feeling the accusing eyes of Harry Potter and his followers on him. At least, he supposed, they were down a member. Harry wouldn't be able to rely on her to do all his thinking for him. His early morning smile returned to his face, although not quite as bright as earlier. It seemed that all was not lost, Harry Potter was still in reach and all it would take would be some smooth talking with the minister to make everyone forget all about Boemen. With these happy thoughts, he reached for the bacon.

**...oOoOo...**

Harry knew his time was nearly up. It was a fortnight before the summer holidays and yet he still could not cure Hermione. He had however one last, desperate attempt left to try. Reaching into his trunk he withdrew a small, brown parcel. As he unwrapped it he was once again thankful for the Slytherin trait of hoarding items that may be of value.

He brought the philosopher's stone out of its wrapping and carefully slid it into his pocket. Also removing the invisibility cloak from the trunk and shrugging it over his shoulders before raising the hood and exiting his room into the cold, dark common room.

He carefully wove his way though the Hogwarts halls up to the hospital wing and then passed Madame Pomfrey and quietly entered the special ward where the attacked had been placed.

Studying the stone, Harry saw a small catch on the side. He opened the stone to reveal two large hemispheres. They were both full of dark, ruby red liquid. Harry took one of the hemispheres from the stone and carefully placed it at Hermione's lips.

He dripped a few drops into her mouth and they slivered down her throat. Holding his breathe, Harry felt an incredible sense of relief and happiness when he heard Hermione gasp in a breath. He quickly went over to Colin and repeated the procedure and then finally revived Mrs. Norris.

Hermione was now properly awake and looking around for her rescuer. Upon seeing Harry she threw her arms around him and then started to frantically babble about the Boemen, to which Harry smiled and informed her that they had been defeated.

He started to explain properly but stopped when he heard Collin groan. He quickly replaced the hemisphere back into the stone and threw on the cloak. Sneaking back to his room he felt that an enormous weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He slept peacefully for the first night since Hermione's attack, with Salazar wound around a bed post, also content now Hermione was better.

**...oOoOo...**

The end of the year came quickly once more. Draco, Neville and Luna were ecstatic to see Hermione at breakfast the day after she was cured. The Professors were astounded but delighted to see the petrified students alive once more - even Professor Snape had a happy scowl on!

All it had taken was for Dumbledore to clear everything up was to have one meeting with the minister - a man named Fudge, who came with a lime green bowler, and apparently as dodgy dress sense as Dumbledore - before all matters of Boemen were forgotten in the ministry's eyes. It made Harry quite mad; however nothing yet could be done about it. Yet.

Slytherin won the house cup this year, a happy occasion for the house and won without the interference of a certain dubiously dressed headmaster; 'neon orange and candy apple red together suited no one'. Luna remarked.

With the eventful year wrapped up, the group of friends headed to the Hogwarts express to begin the journey home for the summer. Harry was sad to have to leave Bri behind but she had told him she would enjoy having free reign over the school and would be quite content eating her way through acromantula nests when she got peckish. The scarlet train pulled out of the station, making it's last journey before September, when a whole new set of students would be joining the school.

**...oOoOo...**

A/N: well, that was the end of their second year! I enjoyed writing this year more, although it was more difficult. ...hope you enjoyed it too. Next up we have the summer holidays, which should be soon...I hope. Thanks for reading and please review!

Kate


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Dangerous Dementors

**A/N: sorry it took so long. I've essentially had to write this entire chapter twice - it took me quite a few days the first time - as I accidentally deleted it about four sentences from the end. But that is the story of my life. Anyways I can't get it back now so I hope you enjoy reading as some reviews would be great! **

**...oOoOo...**

Harry's summer had been very similar to the previous one. He had once again spent a fortnight with the Granger family doing fun activities like visiting museums and watching movies before spending two weeks in the Potter Beach House. Once again Harry and Hermione met up with Draco and Neville and also invited Luna for Harry's birthday.

Harry and Hermione then returned to Potter Manor for the last weeks of the holiday. they had once again deemed the books in the secret library too advanced for their knowledge. Harry had even looked at a few that seemed to be in some kind of runic language. So they had left the books in the hidden room once more. The wizarding world was all abuzz about the escape of a mass murderer - Sirius Black - from the famous wizarding prison: Azkaban.

Harry looked into his escape after seeing his parents name's mentioned in relation to Black's victims. Upon looking, he discovered that Black was his father's best friend. He was thought to have betrayed the Potters and when their friend - Pettigrew - had tried to confront him, Black had killed him and a dozen muggles in the process. Try as he might however Harry could find no records of a trial, just a signed order of prisoner transport to Azkaban, signed by a few ministry officials and Albus Dumbledore himself. His involvement immidetly made Harry suspicious and he decided to look into Black further. Harry also found mention that Black was his godfather and he just couldn't believe that his parents, who had given their lives for him, would entrust him into the care of anyone who did not have all of their trust.

**...oOoOo...**

Albus Dumbledore's holiday was ... not going swimmingly. He had had to pay Fudge an enormous bribe to get rid of any perilous questions about Boemen. He also had the issue of Sirius Black's famous escape from Azkaban weighing heavily on his mind. He shuddered at the thought of Black coming to Hogwarts for revenge. Or worse, to see Harry.

If the two of them met it would be...disastrous. At least Peter was dealt with he surmised. He gathered himself for another gargantuan session of manipulation ... or rather planning he thought with a smile. 'Maybe it is time to make use of one of those fantastic muggle inventions: The Whiteboard.' he mused happily returning to his parchment.

**...oOoOo...**

On September the first platform nine and three quarters at precisely ten thirty, five friends could be found reuniting after a few weeks apart.

They all made their way up the platform towards the train, discussing their holiday activities.

They wondered up and down the train for a few minutes before discovering that all the compartments were occupied. After a quick discussion they agreed that they would have to share a compartment with someone else and randomly picked the next compartment with five seats available.

"Who's that?" Neville asked looking at the shabbily dressed man sleeping in a compartment. "Professor Lupin. The new DADA teacher." Hermione told them before smiling smugly at the bewildered looks on the boys faces and strolling into the carriage. Luna laughed, a high pitched little giggle, then loudly whispering to them "It's on his case."

...oOoOo...

They were almost at Hogwarts when the train stopped abruptly. "What's going on?" Neville asked, saying the very question on everyone's minds. The five all exchanged looks before drawing their wands.

As the natural leader Harry went first as he stuck his head out of the carriage door into the corridor to see if there was anyone else around. There wasn't.

After another hasty discussion they decided to wake up Professor Lupin. After all if something was happening having a professor would definitely be an advantage to them. Hermione leant over and tapped the slumbering man on the shoulder.

He awoke suddenly, scanning the carriage carefully. When his eyes landed on Harry, he breathed out a shocked "James?"

"No, Professor. I'm Harry." Harry introduced himself nervously, here was a man who knew his father!

"Ah, yes. Of course. I was great friends with your father Harry." Lupin then went on to tell Harry about some of the adventures the Mauraders had participated in.

Unfortunately story time was interrupted in the form of a large, cloaked creature that glided its way towards Harry. This caused an incredibly loud scream to sound in Harry's head.

Whilst he was clutching his head, Professor Lupin had stood up and withdrawn his wand. With the simple incantation of "Expecto Patronem." a blindingly bright thing, a wolf, shot out of his wand accompanied by a jet of pearly white light. The wolf cause the creature to flee the carriage. After the monster had gone it just seemed to fizzle out into the air.

Lupin put his wand back into his pocket and sat down, as if he was regularly accosted by monsters on a train. "What...what was that, Professor?" Harry asked shakily.

"A dementor." Lupin replied, "A guard of Azkaban, here searching for Sirius Black. Now where were we?"

**...oOoOo...**

The students were all a flutter with gossip about the dementors when they finally reached the carriages. Harry had heard that one student even fainted from fear of the monsters. How embarrassing!

**...oOoOo...**

The welcoming feast was opulent as ever, with Dumbledore giving the welcoming speech, introducing Professor Lupin to all who weren't in his carriage on the way up and warning against Sirius Black. Harry exchanged a pointed look with Hermione here. They were definitely going to need to met Black.

Dumbledore finished the feast by announcing that the dementors were going to guard the school from Black. This caused lots of whispers that turned into a tornado of sound as everyone left the Great Hall.

**...oOoOo...**

The third years had tonight to finalise their decisions on which new subjects they would be pursuing this year. Harry had chosen Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, as he thought it would be more helpful in the understanding of his library. He was taking these classes with Hermione. She had originally wanted to take all five classes offered but Professor Snape had kindly informed her that, a s a muggle born she would be bored in Muggle Studies and that Divination was considered to be a ...inane subject by most of the magical world. It also did not help that it was impossible to attend all those classes, so Hermione took the same classes as Harry. They both handed in their hogsmede slips at the same time. Harry being Lord Slytherin was considered an adult and therefore did not have a guardian, so signed his own form. Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at this, but the form would only accept a valid signature so he just let it go.

Harry and Hermione headed to bed early to prepare for a new school year full of new things to discover.

...oOoOo...

A/N: hello again. So we're on year 3 now! And ive made it over 100 reviews! Yay! Thank you so much! I'm going on holiday on Monday for a fortnight. I have absolutely no idea if I will have any time to write, so there will most likely not be an update for the next fortnight. :( thanks for reading and please review!

Kate x


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Halloween with a hound**

A/N: I know I said a fortnight but I was sitting on the plane with absolutely nothing to do and six hours to go so I was like "hmn, I know I'll write a new chapter." please bear in mind that im on a plane and so dont have the book with me so anything i am including is from memory or my own imagination! So here it is, enjoy!

**...oOoOo...**

So far this year was going very well for Harry. He was keeping up in all of his old subjects and doing well with the new ones, especially Ancient Runes, he was excelling to a level that almost matched Hermione!

"I just have a way with languages." he joked to her, as she huffed that she had to work hours for the same result that Harry got in only an hour.

Bri was very happy to have them home as well. They spent a lot of their free time in the chamber, as it was a good place to study or hang out without any interruptions. The year was well underway and the end of October approaching rapidly. Harry and his friends were continuing their tradition of skipping the feast. This year, instead of attending, they would be out looking for Sirius Black. Harry had ... acquired an object of interest just before the first Hogsmede trip.

Two red headed Gryffindors, most likely part of the Weasley clan that seemed to all reside in the North Tower, were arguing in quiet whispers as they headed inside Hogwarts. As they were doing so one of them shoved the other, causing a thin and aged piece of parchment to fall from his pocket.

Harry picked it up, and was going to return it, before he saw that written clearly on the map were the words "Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs hereby do welcome you to The Marauders Map - a helpful tool for all mischief makers" Harry was shocked. He remembered the names "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs". ...It was the nicknames that Professor Lupin had told him, his father and his friends used when they were at school.

Quickly, with no intention of returning a link to his family, he grabbed a quill and scrawled "Hello, I'm Harry Potter, how do I use this map?"

Harry watched anxiously as words formed on the page, the ink seeming to have just come out of the parchment. "Potter you say? As in son of James?" to which Harry hastily replied "Yes."

The map then absorbed the ink and came up with different words to before: "Prongslet! It's a Prongslet! Well, you simply say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' to activate the map and then 'Mischief Managed' to close it. We'll help with passwords to places and all that good stuff." he was informed. So it was after a quick "Mischief Managed." that Harry folded the map up and placed it carefully in his pocket, vowing he would not be as idiotic as the Weasley twins and lose the map.

It was only a few days after he discovered the map that Harry saw the name "Sirius Black" on the map. He just watched the dot as it prowled around the castle. He wasn't too surprised when the name above the dot changed to read Padfoot.

Their hopes of finding Black lay solely on the idea that they thought he would come to Hogwarts when it was deserted - with everyone at the feast, to find what he was here for. Harry had also seen some interesting names on the map, for example he knew that Professor Remus Lupin was 'Moony' and that a wizard 'Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail' was in the castle and living in the Gryffindor third year dormitories. Very interesting indeed.

**...oOoOo...**

Halloween came and it found the five friends in the Chamber of Secrets, with Brises curled around all of them. She had returned from a very fruitful spider hunt to find the five of them awaiting her. "Brises," Harry hissed. "We were wondering of you would mind us bringing someone new into the chamber, we want to ... talk with them and this is the most private place we could think of."

Bri let out a strangled hiss that could have been mistaken for laughter and replied simply "What's mine is yours."

Harry opened the map and after saying "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." and the now familiar drawings of Hogwarts. "Show me Sirius Black." He said clearly. The drawing of Hogwarts melted away, only to reform as a zoomed in version of the place where Sirius was. They were in luck, he was coming out of the second floor corridor. It was conveniently located very close to the Chamber.

Harry and the gang tropmed up the stairs that they had magically constructed earlier in the year. They all peered around the corner to see a large black shaggy dog wandering in the shadows, almost undetectable unless you knew exactly what you were looking for. Harry whipped out his wand and quietly sent out a petrificous totalous. The dog fell to the side completely frozen, allowing the five to go out and pick him up and carry him into the chamber.

...oOoOo...

When Sirius Black unfroze, he found himself in a dark, slightly dank chamber. He had no idea where it was but as he was a Maurader and a creater of their map, he prided himself of knowledge of the castle and grounds. He had never seen this place before, therefore he was not in Hogwarts he reasoned to himself. He was using this inner babble to stop the slight twinge of fear he felt. He would welcome death, but only after his task had been completed. Pettigrew had to die. Pettigrew would die. Soon.

He heard footsteps and glanced up to see the back of a black haired and very familiar boy, but it couldn't be "James?" he breathed out anxiously. The boy turned abruptly and to his slight disappointment he saw green eyes that could only have belonged to one fiery, red headed witch - Lily. And Lily's eyes in James' double meant that before him stood his godson Harry Potter. Giving Harry a weak smile, he said "Long time no see, eh Harry?"

...oOoOo...

A/N: so there Sirius is. Unsurprisingly next chapter will be lots of interaction between the two of them. ... I have no idea how many words this chapter will turn out as but hopefully I will have passed 20 000 words! Yay! And I've passed the half way mark on my flight! Please leave a review, they are so helpful and really inspiring! Also, I'm thinking of doing an outtake type thing of the Halloween when Lily and James died...but not for a while as it would give away some important bits of plot but does that sound interesting?

Kate x


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Finding Familiar Magic**

A/N: hello! I'm on my way home now :'( (so you'll get chapters again!) and yet again I've seen the movies so I'm gonna write. I apologise for being so awful at answering reviews, i have been so busy ...trying on Hogwarts robes, I was looking awesome in the Slytherin Green. Unfortunately this time I have no food cause I'm allergic to dairy and the aeroplane doesn't have it :/ grr. So ritz crackers for tea and Pringles for breakfast...if the turbulence stops and I can get to it ...sorry ive gone on again for ages. I'll just shut up now and so here's your chapter! :)

...oOoOo...

Harry whirled around as he heard Sirius quietly exclaim "James."

Sirius looked at his eyes before giving him a weak grin and then said "Long time no see, eh Harry?" Harry looked at Sirius, Azkaban had not been kind to him. His whole face was sunken and waxy, his hair lanky and greasy but what affected Harry the most was the pain that Harry saw in his eyes and hear in his voice when he croaked James' name.

"Hey Sirius." he said, to which Sirius looked up with a hopeful smile. "So, can I finally find out what happened to my parents?" Harry asked quietly.

Sirius' whole face fell at those words and he regained that look of deep pain. "Our friend, Pettigrew. He betrayed the Potter's to Voldermort. He'd been acting oddly for a while but we just passed it off as normal Peter behaviour - we all underestimated him. We put a fidalius charm on the Cottage, you know what a fidalius charm does right?" Harry's shook his head and Sirius quickly explained "It hides the house and it's inhabitants from, well everyone. Only the secret keeper can reveal the location of the house. And Peter did just that." Sirius explained with his pale face darkening. "He was the reason Voldemort could find your parents, Harry. He was responsible for their deaths!" Sirius finished his speech with a yell, standing up, flinging back his chair as he did.

Harry could see the truth in Sirius' eyes and was also stood up, prepared to storm the Gryffindor dormitories to get to the traitor, but Hermione stopped him. "Think Harry, Sirius is your godfather. You could clear his name, but not like this. If either or both of your attack the Gryffindor common room then you'll spook Peter - He'll hear the commotion and hide. You'd be much better off waiting until the map shows him as isolated. Think Harry." she pleaded.

Harry let out a deep breathe as realised that Hermione was right. "We'll get him Sirius, we just need to be careful." Harry said determinedly. Sirius scowled, but grudgingly accepted that Hermione was right and sat back down. "So Harry, why don't you catch me up on the 12 years I've missed." He said with a roguish grin.

**...oOoOo...**

To say that Sirius was shocked Harry was a sneaking, slimy Slytherin would be under exaggerating. He sat in the chair with his mouth hanging open, trying to form words for almost two minutes. He eventually came up with "huh. That's...nice." To which Harry and Hermione burst out laughing.

They offered Sirius use of the chamber instead of having to live in the shrieking shack or the forbidden forest. They had been working on making the chamber more habitable, the more time they spent there. They had several comfy chairs, a few tables and a large desk now taking up a small portion of the chamber. Sirius readily agreed to the suggestion - before Harry and Hermione had chance to inform him he would be sharing with a basilisk.

The presence of said snake came as a shock to Sirius when Bri came slithering in from her spider hunt. They could deduce it was spiders that were consumed by the long, black hairy appendage hanging from her jaws. When the three of them stared at her disbelievingly as she gave them an innocent look as if she had no clue why they were looking at her like she had spider all over her face.

It took Sirius a few moments to return to reality and to Harry's surprise greeted Brises pleasantly, scratching her scales whilst talking to her. At his godson's surprised face Sirius explained "My brother, Regulas, had a snake when we grew up." Harry also introduced him to Salazar, who had been feeling very neglected as the search for Sirius had consumed Harry. It took several mice and lots of attention to get Salazar to get over his mood.

**...oOoOo...**

An interesting development that occurred over the next few weeks was that Sirius took the time to explain 'Familiar Magic'. Harry recognised the sound of it from one of the titles in the library that had grabbed his interest and was immediately intrigued.

Familiar Magic was a form of magic only certain wizards could use, and even then they had to have a bonded familiar. To become bonded with a familiar you had to save them from a situation of peril or great distress.

After describing how Harry had found Salazar, Sirius had sushpions that they were bonded together. The benefits of familiar magic was that the wizard could use some of the familiar's powers and visa versa.

Sirius had Harry and Salazar try out some magic - if they were bonded when Harry used magic it would affect Salazar. Sirius got Harry to perform increasingly difficult magic and see what effect it had on Salazar.

Salazar could feel a slight tingling sensation occasionally and this encouraged them to practice together and then inform him of any changes.

**...oOoOo...**

Sirius also met his cousin - Draco for the first time, having been estranged from all of the Black family for many years. They were wary of the other at the start but as they spent more time together they found that they were quite similar and got along quite well.

**...oOoOo...**

A/N: so. Very much a filler chapter. But the exciting part of the plot can begin! Yay! I'll probably post the next instalment on Wednesday - its my birthday! Yay! ( I'm quite excited! Can you tell? *sarcastic giggles ensue*) anyho. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I promise to answer and besides reviews are awesome sauce with sprinkles. ;)

Kate


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Werewolves A'wondering

**A/N: ...*peeking out from under the duvet* I'm really sorry! I know it's been forever, just I had my birthday (thanks to the happy birthdayers!) and then my family seemed to come up with a million things that I needed to do that were absolutely vital. Alas (earwax :) ) anyways, never mind at last a chapter has been given, please enjoy! :) **

...oOoOo...

Harry was waiting apprehensively outside of Professor Lupin's office, clutching the Maurader's Map in his hand. After much discussion with Sirius and the group down in the Chamber, they had decided to include Professor Lupin in their scheming against Peter. After much debate It was decided that Harry would approach Lupin with the map as evidence as he was much more likely to believe something he helped engineer than a story - even from Harry.

Harry had asked to see Lupin that evening after the DADA class and he was scared. Professor Lupin was greatly admired by him and disappointing him was not what Harry wanted him to do. But on the other hand he also didn't want Lupin to run off and tell Dumbledore that Sirius was in the castle.

Harry raised his hand to knock, only to be surprised by Professor Lupin opening the door on him. "Harry, I thought you would never come." He said with a kind smile.

Harry raised the map in hand and said "May I come in?" he then proceeded to tell Lupin about looking

up Sirius and then seeing him on the map and pursuing him. He finally explained that Peter Pettigrew was hiding in the castle as a rat, frequently in the Gryffindor Tower.

Lupin sat quietly for a moment, absorbing all that Harry had told him. After a short moment that felt like an eternity to Harry, Lupin quietly asked if he could see the map, which Harry willing handed over.

As Lupin perused the map, Harry's heart was beating faster and faster. Lupin needed to believe him, Sirius would be so happy to reunite with his friend.

"Take me to him, Harry." Lupin demanded once he finally looked up from the map.

...oOoOo...

Meanwhile, at the top of the tallest tower of Hogwarts Castle, Albus Dumbledore paced his extravagant purple, starry carpet. Sirius Black had evaded capture for much too long for his liking. He looked out of the large window onto the dark night, wondering what he would do next. For it was guaranteed that he would do something.

...oOoOo...

Harry had agreed for them to meet in the shrieking shack, as he didn't want to give away his hideout, in case Lupin reported him to Dumbledore. They had to go under the whomping willow and through a dark, dank tunnel to get there, but they somehow managed to squeeze their bodies through it. "It must have collapsed in on itself a bit" Lupin murmured absentmindedly, to which Harry didn't reply, thinking that he had shocked the poor professor enough tonight to justify some mumbling.

When they started to reach the end of the tunnel, Harry could feel Lupin's nervousness grow the closer they got. When they finally clambered out of the claustrophobic burrow, Lupin glanced around quickly, his eyes sliding over each piece of raggedy, torn furniture before finally catching the eye of his childhood friend. "Padfoot?" he said, his voice rasping as if he could not quite believe he was talking to him after all these years.

"Of course, Moony." Sirius replied with a slight smirk present on his face. The two men quickly embraced before sitting happily on one of the old sofas to discuss all that the other had missed.

**...oOoOo...**

When several days passed without a visit from a certain meddling headmaster, Harry deemed Lupin welcome into the chamber and took him aside to show him how to access it, so that he could see Sirius whenever he desired.

With Lupin now on 'Team Sirius' as Luna had jokingly dubbed it, it was time to really start the hunt for Pettigrew. They had thought long and hard about how best to expunge Peter from the Gryffindor Dormitories.

The plan was to use some of the new Familiar Magic that Sirius was teaching Harry. It would allow Harry 'to see through Salazar's eyes, smell through his nose, etcetera, etcetera ' was exactly how Sirius explained it to Harry.

The plan was for Harry and Salazar to slither into the Gryffindor dormitories on the Wednesday evening, then when it was Professor Lupin's - or 'Remus'' as he insisted they call him outside of class - turn to patrol the corridors, they could search in relative peace for the rat.

Then once Peter had been caught they would take him to the ministry and demand Sirius received a fair trial. The ministry would be falling over themselves to help, especially when Sirius played the 'Lord of the most ancient and noble house of Black' card, as the Black family did not pass to the next descendant if the current owner was imprisoned; like most pure blood families would do.

**...oOoOo...**

When Harry snuck out of his room that night and made his way down into the chamber, it was with a sense of nervous anticipation. This was the first step in clearing his god father's name. In just a short while, with some luck and political manipulation, Sirius could be free. That thought excited Harry and he moved just a little faster.

**...oOoOo...**

Using familiar magic was stranger that it seemed. He called out "nota anguis" clearly, hearing a slight echo in the cavernous chamber, before the feeling of, or how Harry imagined it to feel, being sucked up by a giant vacuum and being expelled somewhere foreign to him - but oddly enough familiar at the same time. Familiar magic was all about intent, in this branch of magic the words were fairly meaningless, just a conduit to help focus the mind.

Harry found himself at a much lower height than normal, and dicovered that he could not use his arms to push himself up and off the floor. This could have been because he had no arms or legs to begin with, as he was now a snake. Salazar, in fact.

He saw a spot on the floor get smaller and smaller and it took him a few seconds to realise it was not the spot shrinking, but him rising. He curled himself around Hermione's arm, staring with his head on her shoulder and continuing down to her wrist, where his tail just slightly poked out of her robes. "Come on then Harry, to Gryffindor Tower!" she said, jovially.

"And beyond" Harry muttered sarcastically.

**...oOoOo...**

A/N: okay, so I'm sorry I took a while, but from here on out I PROMISE that I will try to make my updates more regular. Sunday will be the update day. And it will happen every week.

Some of you observant peeps will see that this is now a 'T' rating rather than an 'M', this is partly because of a review I got saying that it was suitable for children ...not sure what 12 year olds are expected to do that would be unsuitable, but meh and also please remember this is my first attempt at writing stuff I let others read, and having written several chapters now, I don't think this will be an M, but yeah. That kinda screwed with my confidence and all. ...I'm sure there was something else I was supposed to mention but evidently as I can't seem to remember it wasn't that important. Now as I have done that truly annoying thing of adding about 200 words of author's note, I'll finish off with pleas for reviews, they are inspirational, important and other I words like ice-creamable or idealistic...yup. I have babbled again. Anyways. Reviews are I words. Please leave them.

Love Kate.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Pinching of Pettigrew**

A/N: hello my dears! Today, I'm making you guinea pigs! Hope you enjoy the chapter, please review!

...oOoOo...

_Previously: _

_Using familiar magic was stranger that it seemed. He called out "nota anguis" clearly, hearing a slight echo in the cavernous chamber, before the feeling of, or how Harry imagined it to feel, being sucked up by a giant vacuum and being expelled somewhere foreign to him - but oddly enough familiar at the same time. Familiar magic was all about intent, in this branch of magic the words were fairly meaningless, just a conduit to help focus the mind. _

_Harry found himself at a much lower height than normal, and dicovered that he could not use his arms to push himself up and off the floor. This could have been because he had no arms or legs to begin with, as he was now a snake. Salazar, in fact. _

_He saw a spot on the floor get smaller and smaller and it took him a few seconds to realise it was not the spot shrinking, but him rising. He curled himself around Hermione's arm, staring with his head on her shoulder and continuing down to her wrist, where his tail just slightly poked out of her robes. "Come on then Harry, to Gryffindor Tower!" she said, jovially. _

_"And beyond" Harry muttered sarcastically. _

...oOoOo...

Hermione, who was hidden under the invisibility cloak, managed to sneak Harry all the way up to the entrance of the tower, before depositing him in a dark corner, leaving him with whispered encouragements before turning back to the corridor to head back downstairs to her room.

As Harry slithered up the large stone steps he thought back to what Bri had told him.

"When you get close to the dormitories, you should be able to smell your rat. He'll smell good but wrong at the same time. Because he isn't a full rat of course."

Harry stuck out his forked tongue, causing him to jump when a loud hiss sounded. It took him a second to remember that he was in Salazar's body and therefore it was him making the hissing noise. In the air Harry could 'taste' lots of different things, sweet overpowering perfume from on direction and a sweaty stench like old socks from the other.

Harry was waiting in the shadows surrounding the portrait of The Fat Lady - where Sirius and Lupin had told him the Gryffindor common room was. He simply stayed their until a red headed boy from his year - 'Ro..Ronan? No. Ronald.' he remembered in a flash of inspiration - happened to open the portrait for him.

He slid through unnoticed by either portrait guard or the youngest Weasley boy. From inside the common room Harry noted it was very over the top, with red and gold decorating every possible surface, in comparison to the Slytherin common room, the Gryffindor's habitat was ostentatious and gaudy. He ignored the horriblely bright room and continued forwards and up the stairs to the left; following the stench of old socks to the boy's dormitories.

When he reached the foot of a long winding staircase, he took another taste of the air. Now that he was closer to Pettigrew he could taste an odd smell...something pleasant but definitely wrong. That had to be him. Following the scent lead Harry to a large room on the third floor.

The door had been left ajar, and Harry used this to his advantage by sidling round and through the gap. He looked up and saw the rat perched on a bed. Harry knew he would only have one shot at this task, before Peter figured out that there were people after him once more and ran.

Carefully, Harry angled Salazar's body so that he could creep up in him. He had just slithered onto the bed when Peter froze, sensing the danger. This was the moment! Harry struck, placing all of Peter in his mouth at once, being careful not to bite him and trigger a release of venom, killing the traitor pre-emptively.

From there it was just a matter of careful timing and sticking to the shadows to get Peter back to the Chamber.

**...oOoOo...**

Harry spat Peter out into a jar that Hermione and Draco had prepared earlier with all sorts of clever enchantments so that he couldn't get out. Then Harry proceeded to release his hold on Salazar's body and returned to his own with a thump as he felt the exhaustion that using so much of his magic had caused. They had predicted this and so already made the decision to keep Pettigrew right where he was an deal with him tomorrow.

**...oOoOo...**

After waiting anxiously through all of their lessons on Thursday, when the final bell rang all five students ran as fast as they could without being conspicuous to the Chamber entrance. One short hiss later and they were descending into the depths of the Chamber of Secrets.

Sirius was standing over the jar that Peter was contained in - in rat form. He looked up to the five students as they came sprinting in, all a little out of breath from dashing down so many stairs. His eyes then darted back to the jar, remaining fixed there as he said in a quiet voice that carried far in the echoing chamber "Are you sure Harry? Who would believe me? I'm a mass murderer to hundreds of thousands of wizards and witches." he muttered darkly.

"Well, my mother would." Draco said to break the oppressing silence that followed Sirius' words. "As would my father." Luna piped up. "And my Gran." Neville added with a sense of finality. These three figures could potentially reach out to the entire wizarding nation. The political power of a Longbottom and a Malfoy was uncompressable. Then, Xenophillious Lovegood with his paper - The Quibbler - would reach anyone the aforementioned pair did not. Harry grinned at this vision. At last his godfather would be free, and wouldn't have to share his living room with a - albeit nice - large, deadly snake.

**...oOoOo...**

Augusta Longbottom was slightly puzzled to find herself in a room with Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, another of her grandson's friends and Neville himself. She did not mind the company here, she actually enjoyed spending time with Narcissa when she realised Draco and Neville were good friends.

Harry Potter then took the centre of Augusta's thoughts as he began to explain about their happening's this year and the innocence of Sirius Black.

**...oOoOo...**

By the end of the meeting, Harry had everyone convinced of Sirius' innocence and Mrs. Malfoy was even suggesting that her cousin came to stay at the Manor with Harry. When she had used her significant might to clear his name of course.

**...oOoOo...**

A/N: okay, so its not quite sunday still but its not too far off! Third year is nearly over, next chapter will probably be the trial of Pettigrew and the summer... I'll try to make next Sunday Chapter 18, but my school starts up this week so I am unsure. Please review, it means a lot to me.

Kate


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Terribly Trival Trials and Malfoy's Magical Manor **

**...oOoOo...**

A woman dressed all in pink, with a striking resemblance to a toad stood up as declared "All rise for the Great and honourable Minister of Magic, Cornilious Fudge."

Narcissa pursed her lips as that deplorable Umbridge woman sucked up to the Minister.

"Let the trial of one, Sirius Orion Black begin." she said in sickly sweet tones.

**...oOoOo...**

The wizangamot did not take long to reach their decision. They had the 'deceased' Peter Pettigrew right infront of their eyes, it was then a simple matter of extracting memories from Black and Pettigrew before they reached their decision.

"We find the accused, Sirius Orion Black, innocent of all charges and due compensation for twelve years of wrongful imprisonment in Azkaban Prison." Umbridge proclaimed through gritted teeth, as if the last thing she wanted to do was deliver this news, however undeniable Sirius' innocence was.

"In light of this revelation, we wish to

charge Peter Pettigrew with 12 accounts of murder and of committing act of terrorism under the pseudonym of 'Death Eater' **so resulting in a life sentence of 155 years in Azkaban Prison." **

Narcissa's lips curled up in a sly smirk, it would be nice to see her cousin after so long, her family were diminishing quickly and she was aware she needed to hold onto all that were left. She was also thankful that she didn't need to carry through with her ... persuasion of the minister. She smirked at seeing the high and mighty Minister breathe a deep sigh of relief when Sirius was declared innocent.

...oOoOo...

Dumbledore cursed as he received that day's copy of The Daily Prophet.

'Sirius Black, Wrongfully imprisoned for Twelve Years.'

How had that vexing rag gotten ahold of this sensitive information. Reading just below the startling headline, Albus was not surprised upon seeing Rita Skeeter's name boldly imprinted below.

Damn that blasted witch!

Fawkes let out a soft caw causing Dumbledore to look up and see the clock. Cursing again, he put down the article and picked up his end of year robes. He had these robes custom-made with unicorn hair dyed all sorts of different colours. They were very ostentatious, very bold, very him Albus decided.

He swept past the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables towards his chair in the centre of the teacher's table. Glancing around the hall as he passed each student, he was still hearing whispered comments of the innocence of Sirius Black and the guilt of Peter Pettigrew.

Albus bristled as he walked down the rows, unable to do anything about the ruination of his plans. He quickly placed those thoughts to the back of his mind as he began with the speech for the leaving feast.

...oOoOo...

"And, as another year draws to a close, I have but a few words left to say: Nitwit, Blubber, Ointment, Tweak."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore's odd words. Then again, why was he surprised? The old man was off his rocker with no chance in hell of ever getting back onto it. Sighing, he turned back to his food. Much to his disappointment, Proffesor Lupin had announced that he would not be returning for next year as he had something of great potential to persue. Privately, he informed Harry that he was leaving because he simply could not stand to work for Dumbledore, when he was so manipulative and selectively gave out information...such as the information that his best, and only surviving, friend was actually innocent of all crime.

Harry was sad to see him go, however he would be spending time with him when he came to see Sirius. A development that Harry was rather happy about was that Sirius had suggested that Harry Stay with him for some of the summer, at a house he referred to as Grimald Place. He was meeting Harry off the Hogwarts express and they would be traveling to his home by magical means together.

**...oOoOo...**

The first few days of the summer holidays, Harry spent at Grimald Place with Sirius. It was a new and exhilarating experience to get to spend a long stretch of time with his godfather. The biggest difference for Harry this summer was spending time without Hermione. Harry found himself missing her but Sirius would regularly include stories of his time with Harry's parents and Remus, when they were all at Hogwarts together. Harry almost felt like he was getting to know his parents himself, even though they were gone. It was only a few days into the summer that a teary-eyed Sirius told Harry how proud his parents would be of all he had achieved.

...oOoOo...

A few days later, Harry found himself on the doorstep of an imposing and gaudy manor house. Malfoy's Magical Manor, Harry chucked to himself. Narcissa Malfoy had invited Sirius and himself round for two weeks as her husband was out of the country on a business trip, she informed them sceptically. But it allowed her free reign over the manor and to invite whomever she pleased. Draco was also happy to be seeing Harry over the summer, for more than the one day they usually spent together. Draco's father didn't want him to be socialising with 'such riff-raff' however, after Draco was happily sorted into Ravenclaw, but not attaining the highest grades, it seemed that Lucius Malfoy had all but disowned his only son - to do that would be both political and social scandal that would cause ructions in the wizarding world that Malfoy Senior just wouldn't be able to handle.

Harry was drawn from his thoughts by the blonde in question opening the door. Harry heard Narcissa calling out to him "Let the House Elves get the door Draco, it's what they are here for!"

It was a chuckling Sirius that called out "Hello, Narcissa dear!"

After an exclaim of "Sirius" the two cousins were exchanging hugs, whilst Harry and Draco were grabbing brooms and retreating to the Malfoy's full sized quidditch pitch.

...oOoOo...

Hi! So I apologise for the length of this, but I have had so much work I haven't been able to do much else. Quick plea for help: I'm wanting some pranks for Siruis/Remus to tell Harry about or pull over the summer...I just can't think of any, and that is where my lovely readers come in! If you can think of any that you think would be amusing please please please tell me!

Thanks for reading and please review! :)

Kate


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Back to Black**

Hello! Have you seen the exciting news! I'm so very close to 200 reviews (which was my unrealistic aim for the WHOLE STORY!) so please, make my week and review! I am aware its shorter than normal, but I've been so very stressed at school, and unfortunately that has to come first. But anyways I hope you enjoy!

...oOoOo...

Sirius was unsure of what to think of the last few months. His life had taken an abrupt turn and suddenly all was well for Sirius Black. It was ...too good. Sirius was all too ready to wake up back in his mouldy, dank dungeon; until then however, he was going to enjoy this fantasy, this delusion for as long as he possibly could.

Sirius had all that he needed and most of what he wanted - some things just were not doable.

"Sirius. Sirius." his cousin called getting increasing louder. Acknowledging her with a twist of his head, he pulled himself from morose thoughts of tragedies past, and toward the future. "I wish to return to the House of Black." Narcissa declared, shockingly. Almost as soon as she had spoken, Sirius blurted out "I don't want a Malfoy in my House."

Narcissa gave him a sharp look then said "I never remember you being this dim. I'll spell it out for you, Siri. I do not want to be a Malfoy any longer."

Sirius was too stunned by his cousin's deceleration to even think of a retort to her comment of him being dim. Narcissa had always been a Malfoy, even when she was a Black. The betrothal contracts had been drawn before she was even born; throughout her whole life she had been told she would be a Malfoy. To want to break though that now was shocking. Narcissa, seeing Sirius' look of shock proceeded to explain "He's vile, Sirius. He goes on 'business trips' to Half-Fang Hotel. I mean really, he isn't even discreet." She continued on with her rant despite Sirius' feeble murmerings that she could come back to the Blacks. "He acts despicably towards Draco. My poor little baby boy, he just gets ignored. As if he were a house elf. A HOUSE ELF SIRIUS." she raved an shrieked, waving her arms and quickly getting louder and louder as she paced up and down in front of the sofa.

Sirius stood up, drawing his cousin into a hug. "Welcome back to the family Cissy. You always were my favourite anyways."

...oOoOo...

They then spent the subsequent days pouring over the marriage contract and marriage laws, until they found a loophole to the marriage. Wizards didn't believe in divorce. If they did, most likely several more witches and wizards would be here today, Sirius mused. He should propose that at the Wizangamot. A sharp "Focus Sirius." brought him back to the contract he was perusing.

**"And so, fellow members of the Wizangamot, clause 473 section m subsection vii states that" Sirius tuned in and out of the very boring court session. True, it would decide if Narcissa was granted her annulment. However, Sirius was confident she would be. He had loudly proclaimed how 'he was in full support of his cousin, and looking forward to having her as a proper part of his family again.' **

**Having messed up badly with his own case, the fools were tripping over themselves to please and placate him - lest the might of the ancient and noble House of Black fall firmly on their heads. **

**Sure enough, about 2 hours later Narcissa Malfoy returned to her original Narcissa Black, as did Draco Black. **

**...oOoOo...**

The Blacks, Potter and Granger then proceeded to spend several weeks together at Grimauld Place. One of the best days had been when Harry and Sirius had been alone for the day, and had spent it reminiscing about Harry's parents.

"I take it Moony has already told you about The Mauraders?" At Harry's nod, Sirius continued, "So what prank was your favourite? Snape and the squid? Snape and the Shampoo? Snape and the..." Sirius stopped here, just coming to terms with the fact that Snape was involved in a lot of their pranks...maybe he was justified to hate them. That idea had never occurred to him before and he stored it in the back of his brain to be considered at a different time.

Harry looked slightly confused, but also anticipatory as well. "Moony didn't tell me any of the pranks, just that there were some." Sirius' face morphed into a look of disgust mingling with disappointment as he muttered something about "reminding Moony about his Mauraderish duties to mischief".

"Well, most of our pranks were done to Snape or occasionally the other Slytherin's, but mainly Snape." With a happy sigh he proceeded to inform Harry of Snape and the Squid: Your dad, he gave the giant squid a rather large dose of love potion, we put it in a cake and threw it into the when we went out for care of magical creatures, with the Slytherins" - here Sirius had to stop telling the tale to regain his breath - "We all went out to the lake and...and the squid came and gr-grabbed Snape ...dragged him into the lake." Sirius said struggling to breathe through his laughter, tears in his eyes as he remembered happier days. Harry did let out a little chuckle at the image of the potions master being dragged into the lake by an amorous squid, however, he also had a side of him that saw how cruel that was to the young teen, he could have drowned. Harry had been Dudley's target for too much of his childhood to find the prank as funny as Sirius did.

However when Sirius told him of how they bewitched Filtch's brooms to chase him and Mrs. Norris all through the castle, he couldn't help but let out a loud laugh.

...oOoOo...

Hermione had also joined them at Grimauld, Narcissa had gotten quite close to her, having always wanted a daughter and Hermione wanting to have an adult in her life for an extended period of time, as her parents were regularly busy. Hermione had only been there for a week and they had already gone shopping three times!

When Hermione had made a passing reference to her parents being muggles, Narcissa immediately whimpered and came out with "But they can't be, your so ...nice...and normal" The woman looked truely crestfallen but then after several minutes of internal debate she raised her head and smiled, striking up a conversation about the latest fashion of teacups. To everyone's surprise Narcissa Black had decided to ignore that the girl she had practically adopted was a muggleborn. "Wonder never cease" was the only phrase to cross Sirius's mind before he turned off his brain, else be forced into a conversation about the pros and cons of mushroom patterned china.

...oOoOo...

A/N: the credit for the pranks goes to Modges, thank you for giving me some ideas. Please review! I REALLY want to get to 200!

Kate


End file.
